TAEKOOK - Otaku VS Movie Mania
by Fika137
Summary: Petualangan Taehyung si Otaku dengan musuhnya Jungkook si Movie Mania, menjelajahi Film dan Anime yang mereka perdebatkan setiap harinya di Sekolah. Mencari bola naga dan memecahkan kasus asmara antar karakter favorite mereka. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kasus asmara antara mereka? VKOOK And other Couple Anime and Movie
1. Prologue

**Otaku VS Movie Mania**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bott! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), penuh dengan fantasy aneh

 **Desclimer** : Fanfiksi ini asli milik saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya! Hanya meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya *lah?— Tapi menurut saya, Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Suasana koridor sebuah sekolah bergengsi terlihat sunyi dan lenggang, dikarenakan waktu pelajaran baru setengah jam yang lalu dimulai. Namun, suasana tadi sangat kontras dengan suasana ribut sebuah kelas unggulan yang terletak di ujung koridor yang sama.

Kelas unggulan, dari namanya saja sudah terlihat sangat berkelas dan terdengar angkuh. Dibeberapa Sekolah, kebanyakan yang disebut kelas unggulan adalah kelas yang berisi murid-murid dengan kapasitas otak yang tinggi — _sebut saja jenius untuk lebih kerennya_ —. Sekolah ini pun sama, murid yang bertempat di kelas unggulan adalah murid cerdas dengan status sosial yang tak bisa dianggap enteng dalam masyarakat. Anak pejabat? Cucu dari adik Presiden? atau keponakan dari mentri keuangan? Semuanya ada di kelas itu. Tapi, sebagian sudah lulus tahun lalu.

Kelas unggulan— jika ditilik lebih dalam di Sekolah lain, pasti para murid yang berkelas disana merupakan murid yang kalem dan sombong. Iya, kebanyakan seperti itu. Tapi di Sekolah ini tidak!

Murid-murid kelas unggulan disini terdiri dari berbagai karakter yang sangat unik. Tak ada kata kalem di kelas ini, semua siswa-siswi disini adalah pembuat onar — _dalam artian baik_ —. Baiklah, kalian tak akan mengerti 'Pembuat onar dalam artian baik' itu seperti apa. Lebih jelasnya, mereka itu terdiri dari beberapa kubu yang sering berseteru.

Tidak tidak tidak!

Kubu disini jangan terlalu dianggap serius, ini hanya kelompok biasa yang dibuat oleh anak-anak labil berdasarkan kesukaan yang sama.

Ada Kubu penyuka Anime atau Manga atau entahlahh mungkin sejenis itu, sebut saja mereka para **_Otaku_ ** yang aneh dan mesum.

Ada Kubu penyuka novel dan sejenisnya, para murid disini tak tahu nama yang cocok untuk Kubu ini. Jadi, mereka menyebutnya Kumpulan orang yang _**Kutu Buku** _ — _sebenarnya para Otaku usil itu lah yang memberikan nama_ —. Kubu ini terkenal dengan orang-orangnya yang misterius, aneh, dan berlagak seperti paranormal. Anggotanya sering muncul tiba-tiba didekatmu, dan mengucapkan ramalan-ramalan tak jelas berdasarkan bisikan dari Peri Buku – _katanya_ –

Ada Kubu penyuka berbagai macam Movie atau film, entah itu yang bersifat Western, yang bertema lokal, atau Movie yang diambil dari Novel. Mereka suka semua, dan ini menuai kritikan dari Kumpulan Kutu Buku yang tak terima bacaan mereka di film kan. Dasar aneh! Kenapa tak protes pada produsernya! Sebut saja mereka **_Movie Mania_** — _nama ini diambil oleh mereka setelah melakukan ritual penyembahan beberapa DVD koleksi mereka dan mendapat pencerahan_ —

Ada juga Kubu penyuka fashion. Dari namanya, mungkin sudah pantas disebut Kumpulan orang yang _Fashionista_. Tapi, lagi-lagi Para Otaku usil itu menamai mereka dengan Kumpulan orang-orang matre — _sering menghambur-hamburkan uang_ —. Para murid di Kubu ini sih diam saja, kadang mereka berpikir –apa para Otaku itu tak mengaca? Mereka sebut membeli barang-barang koleksi wifu tak jelas itu apa? Bukankah sama saja dengan menghambur-hamburkan uang? Dasar! Kubu ini merupakan kelompok yang paling banyak anggotanya, semua siswi di kelas unggulan itu merupakan anggota kubu tersebut.

Suasana ribut di kelas unggulan itu bersumber dari berbagai sudut, karena mereka sudah mengelompokkan diri untuk memanfaatkan jam kosong.

Disudut pojok ruangan, terlihat Kubu yang terdiri dari para Pria tampan dengan gaya rambut warna-warni ( _Untuk informasi, sekolah ini membebaskan muridnya dalam berpakaian_ ). Dari penampilan dan tingkah, bisa ditebak kalau mereka adalah Kumpulan para Otaku yang terdiri dari lima orang anggota.

Mereka duduk berderet membentuk setengah lingkaran di pojok kelas dengan manik tanpa berkedip menatap pada satu titik yang sama. Layar Laptop, yang tengah menampilkan adegan seorang wanita tiga dimensi yang tengah duduk biasa dengan wajah memerah.

 _Eunghh.. Senpai~_

Empat diantara Lima pria tampan itu dengan kompak mulai merapatkan cara duduknya dengan tangan yang bersiap mengelus daerah selatan masing-masing.

 _Tak_ —

Empat Pria tadi, masih dengan kompak menatap satu orang ditengah yang menjadi pelaku penjedaan Anime tadi. Padahal tadi adegannya sudah saling hisap menghisap leher, enak saja pemuda dengan warna rambut coklat madu ini menjedanya.

"Santai yaa..." Pemuda tersebut berucap menenangkan dengan cengiran lebar dibibir kotaknya, "Itu belum mencapai inti permainan, tapi kalian selalu saja sudah tak tahan begitu. Benar-benar kalah telak dengan karakter pria nya!"

 _Tsk_!

Lagi-lagi decakan itu dilakukan secara serempak oleh empat pria lainnya. "Kau itu berbeda, Tae. Yang hanya hard saat karakter wanita nya mendesah mencapai puncak. Jangan samakan dengan kami!" Protesan itu berasal dari seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu keabu-abuan dan taring manis yang mencuat disetiap perapalan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Dan tontonan mereka pun berlanjut setelah Taehyung menekan tombol paling panjang di keyboard Laptopnya.

Mereka tak sadar, atau mungkin pura-pura tak sadar dengan tatapan risih Kubu yang lain. Terutama Para Movie Mania yang berkumpul di bagian depan kelas yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara pekikan dan desahan genit wanita yang memenuhi ruangan. Para idiot itu! Apa tak bisa menontong dengan volume yang kecil?! Bahkan mereka yakin, bahwa volume pada Laptop berwarna hitam itu sudah mencapai maksimal. Para Movie Mania yang tengah bergosip tentang karakter favorite mereka itu merasa benar-benar (sangat) terganggu.

Dengan langkah mantap dan kesal, Kelompok yang beranggotakan Empat orang itu menghampiri bagian pojok ruangan tempat para Otaku itu berkumpul.

 _Brak_ —

Para Otaku itu membelalakkan matanya berlebihan, bahkan Taehyung terlihat menjulurkan tangannya dramatis kearah Laptop yang ditutup dengan kasar oleh tangan putih seseorang.

"Tidak. Jiwaku.." maniknya yang awalnya menatap sendu Laptop kesayangannya berubah menajam saat terarah pada sang pelaku. "Oh! Para Makhluk drama ternyata!"

"Sialan! Sudah berapa kali kami tegaskan, kami menyukai Movie! Bukan Drama, brengsek!" Pemuda dengan dua gigi menyembul manis disetiap lontaran kalimatnya berucap protes, pemuda ini juga lah pelaku dari penutupan paksa Laptop kesayangan Taehyung. "Kalian boleh membuat julukan aneh untuk kelompok lainnya, tapi tidak dengan kelompok kami."

"Hei-hei.. tenanglahh.. sebenarnya masalahmu apa sih?" Salah satu pemuda dengan rambut ungu bercampur hitam dari para Otaku itu berucap menengahi. "Kami tak merasa pernah mengganggumu,"

"Tak mengganggu?! Sadarlah! Bahkan seisi kelas merasa terganggu dengan suara pekikan gadis tiga dimensi kalian!"

 _Ehm_!

Mulut Taehyung yang terbuka siap membalas kalimat tadi tertutup kembali saat mendengar sebuah deheman tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya. Kepalanya sontak menoleh kearah belakang dan menangkap sosok pemuda dengan kacamata bergagang hitam. Manik pemuda itu berisyarat agar Taehyung memberikan jalan untuk dirinya lewat ketengah perselisihan.

Yang benar saja! Asal kalian tahu, bagian belakang tempat duduk Taehyung itu tembok! Hanya terdapat sedikit celah disana, dan itu sangat sempit! Darimana pemuda itu datang sehingga bisa berada disana?

"Para Otaku mesum dan Para Movie Mania yaa? Kubu yang menyedihkan." Pemuda itu berucap memperparah suasana, ditambah lagi pemuda itu berada di tengah-tengah para kelompok yang tengah memanas.

"Yoongi benar, Kubu kalian benar-benar menyedihkan." Dua orang pemuda datang, mencoba masuk ketengah-tengah dengan melewati celah kecil antara bahu para Movie Mania.

"Apa maksud kalian para Kutu Buku aneh?!" Pemuda dari kelompok Movie Mania yang sedari tadi berbicara, kembali menyuarakan protesnya.

"Oww.. tenang Jungkook-ah, kami sedang berbicara fakta disini."

"Jimin benar, ini fakta. Kubu kalian memang menyedihkan. Kalian tau tidak? Semua yang kalian tonton itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!"

"Apa maksudmu cebol sialan?! Kubu kami tak hanya menonton, kami juga membaca. Dan semua yang di Anime sama dengan di Manga. Mungkin kata menyedihkan itu cocok untuk para penggemar drama ini."

"Tutup mulut jokermu, Kim sialan!" Jungkook yang sejak tadi tak terima dengan sebutan drama dalam ucapan Taehyung kembali murka.

"Wow! Raunganmu seperti Titan, Jeon brengsek!"

Keduanya terus saling lempar sumpah serapah, hingga Para anghota Kutu Buku (lagi-lagi) menengahi.

"Tenang-tenang, jika kalian tidak percaya dengan apa yang kami katakan, terserah saja. Tapi, kami punya bukti." Pemuda yang bertubuh pendek dari Kubu Kutu Buku berucap sembari mengeluarkan dua buah benda yang terlihat seperti koin dari saku almamaternya

"Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Taemin, dan Bambam. Kalian pasti tahu ini apa, bukan?"

Empat orang anggota kelompok Movie Mania menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan lebih dekat benda yang ada di atas telapak tangan kecil Jimin –nama pemuda bertubuh pendek–

"Itu koin. Kami juga tahu, idiot!" Pemuda berambut ungu dari kumpulan para Otaku menyahut tak sabar.

"Diamlah, Namjoon. Kau dan para Otaku-otaku ini mana tahu hal seperti ini."

Ingin rasanya Namjoon kembali protes, sebelum Jungkook lebih dulu membuka suaranya. "Memang koin, tapi terlihat berbeda..." maniknya memandang tiga orang penengah yang tengah tersenyum itu, "Apa ini _portkey_?"

Sementara ditengah ruangan, Kubu Fashion memandang bosan pertengkaran yang sering terjadi itu.

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung berbaring pada single size nya. Maniknya menatap tangannya yang terjulur keatas memegang benda aneh pada jepitan antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Namanya Portkey, berdasarkan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut si Jeon drama tadi. Kalimat Para anggota Kubu Kutu Buku tadi masih terngingang di kepalanya.

.

.

 ** _'Ini memang seperti Portkey pada umumnya, tapi ini sedikit berbeda. Dan ini adalah penemuan baru Kubu kami, keren bukan?'_**

 ** _'Oh iya. informasi untuk kalian para Otaku, Portkey adalah alat yang digunakan dalam dunia sihir Harry Potter untuk berpindah tempat sesuai dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang pengguna. Tapi, Portkey versi kami ini dapat digunakan berpindah tempat ke dimensi lain sesuai keinginan random kalian.'_**

'Maksudmu, kami bisa pergi kemanapun sesuka kami? Ke dunia anime juga bisa?'

 ** _'Yup! Tentu saja.'_**

'Jangan bercanda, idiot! Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

 ** _'Tentu ada. Karena kami ini jenius. Tidak idiot seperti kalimat kotor kalian para Otaku laknat!'_**

 ** _'Oh iya. Karena ini masih percobaan, jangan salahkan kami jika kalian dibawa ketempat yang di luar dari keinginan. Portkey ini ada dua, mungkin saja ini akan membawa kalian ketempat yang orang satunya inginkan. Ingat! Hanya dapat digunakan oleh dua orang, karena ini hanya dua Portkey dan hanya keinginan satu orang yang dapat terwujud'_**

 ** _'Tapi tenang saja, kalian bisa membuat keinginan selama tujuh kali. Atau lebih? Entahlahh.. Yang pasti, pada setiap tempat singgahan, kalian harus mencari sebuah bola naga yang akan membuat portkey tersebut bekerja kembali.'_**

'Bola Naga? Seperti pada Dragon Ball?'

'Jelas Dragon Ball adalah versi inggris dari Bola Naga bodoh!'

' _ **Diamlah! Dan iya, jika bola naga nya sudah berjumlah tujuh buah, kalian dapat membuat tiga keinginan. Seperti dalam Anime Dragon Ball pada umumnya.'**_

'Wow. Ini benar-benar keren, kau tak bercanda kan?'

 ** _'Tentu. Coba saja.'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Taehyung sempat berebut dengan empat anggota lainnya tentang siapa yang lebih dulu mencoba alat tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan Taehyung, tapi empat anggota lainnya lah yang berebut. Hingga pada akhirnya berakhir dengan Taehyung yang dipilih sebagai kelinci percobaan. Kata mereka, jaga-jaga saja jika alat itu rusak saat mereka masih di dimensi lain.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Taehyung terima saja. Dirinya rela berkorban demi masa depan bertemu gadis-gadis sexy dalam anime hentai yang sering di tontonnya, atau bertemu para karakter anime detektif favoritnya? Wow! Benar-benar keren! Jika ini berhasil, ia berjanji untuk tidak menjahili Kubu Kutu Buku lagi. Sungguh.

"Cara kerjanya, bagaimana?" Taehyung bertanya pada diri sendiri sembari membolak-balik Portkey percobaan di tangannya, "Apa langsung mengucapkan keinginan saja?"

Taehyung tersenyum, dan mulai memilih-milih anime yang akan 'dikunjungi'nya. Sebelum maniknya menangkap ada yang ganjal dengan gambar otak pada Portkey tersebut. "Oh! Mungkin ini pencetannya."

Ehm.. Mengawalinya dengan berdehem pelan sembari mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Kakinya melangkah kearah cermin besar berbentuk Anime telanjang wanita dan mulai merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Pakaiannya sudah diganti, dan Taehyung sudah siap berpetualang sekarang!

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi ke dunia _Attack On Titan._ "

Dalam hati, dia tersenyum membayangkan raksasa-raksasa dengan senyum lebar yang menjadi obsesinya. Taehyung terobsesi ingin membunuh para raksasa itu sendiri, barangkali dia bisa menjadi pahlawan di dunia tempat Eren dan kawan-kawan itu berada.

Cahaya silau mulai keluar dari celah tombol portkey yang ditekannya. Tubuhnya secara otomatis ikut terserap masuk kedalam silau cahaya tersebut yang meninggalkan gema teriakan kecil di ruang kamar berantakan Taehyung.

Di tempat lain, Jungkook yang baru saja mengambil buah dari dapur dan akan memasuki kamarnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan cahaya yang muncul dari balik saku celana pendeknya. Itu adalah tempat dimana ia menyimpan portkey yang diberikan anggota Kubu Kutu Buku tadi.

Keterkejutannya ditelan oleh silau cahaya yang juga menelan tubuhnya, menyerapnya masuk kedalam dunia sempit perpindahan dimensi.

Dimensi yang akan menjadi awal mula petualangan mereka, sang Otaku dan sang Movie Mania.

.

.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Lontaran serempak kalimat sihir itu dari arah berlawanan terhalang oleh cahaya silau yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan dua pemuda yang tengah bersitegang dengan masing-masing tongkat sihir yang mengacung.

Keduannya menyipitkan mata, mencoba menghalau cahaya tersebut dengan kedua tangan mereka.

Cahaya itu memudar, digantikan dengan munculnya dua tubuh manusia yang saling berpunggungan dan tengah menatap sekitar dengan pandangan kosong.

Pemuda dengan kacamata bulat dan dasi berwarna merah emas disana mengacungkan kembali tongkatnya, yang diikuti oleh pemuda dengan rambut pirang platinum diseberang.

"Siapa kalian?"

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

 **Mau dilanjut?**

 **Atau dihapus aja?**

Yup! Ini dia prolog dari Fanfiksi baru yang aku janjikan wkwkwk

Gimana? Pada minat dengan kelanjutannya? Atau tidak?

Sangkyuu buat para pembaca What If yang sudah mendukungku...

Aku bakal lanjutin fanfiksi ini kalau banyak yang minta lanjut..

* * *

 **Sabtu, 06 Mei 2017**

 **Di Kampus Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	2. Chapter 1: Harry Potter

"Apa kalian juga merasakannya?" Yoongi berucap sembari menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan,

Dua orang dalam Kubu yang sama, menoleh sejenak, lalu mulai menarik kursi mereka mendekat kearah Yoongi. "Aku juga merasakannya. Benar-benar sangat kuat." Hoseok menanggapi dengan manik ikut menatap apa yang Yoongi perhatikan sejak tadi.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah merasakannya sejak awal pindah ke kelas ini, dan Peri Buku membisikkan untuk lebih jelasnya." Jimin ikut menyahut dengan kaki kanan yang ditopangkan pada kaki kiri.

"Peri Buku juga membisikku, ini adalah kekuatan Soulmate."

"Ya. Taehyung dan Jungkook, si Otaku biadab dan si Movie Mania sombong. Ikatan Soulmate mereka terus menguat."

Jimin menoleh, menatap kedua teman satu Kubu nya, "Tapi, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan memiliki gengsi yang tinggi. Aku berani bertaruh, mereka tak akan menyadari ikatan itu."

Hening sejenak menguasai sekeliling bangku mereka.

Hanya sekeliling bangku, karena mau bagaimana pun suasana kelas unggulan itu tetap lah ramai.

"Peri Buku baru saja kembali berbisik padaku.." Yoongi lebih dulu membuka suara setelah tersentak sedikit. Dua rekannya yang lain ikut saling pandang dengan isyarat mata seakan mendapat bisikan yang sama seperti Pemuda berkacamata itu.

"..bahwa kita yang harus turun tangan untuk masalah ini."

 **~oOo~**

 **Otaku VS Movie Mania**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bott! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), penuh dengan fantasy aneh

 **Desclimer** : Fanfiksi ini asli milik saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya! Hanya meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya *lah?— Tapi menurut saya, Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 **Harry Potter J.K Rowling**

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook tak kunjung berkedip sejak tadi, dirinya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Di depannya —tepatnya sepuluh meter dari tempatnya sekarang, dirinya melihat karakter berkacamata bulat favoritenya. Ini keren! _Harry Potter_ ada di depan matanya sekarang!

"Siapa kalian?" Suara itu berasal dari arah belakang Jungkook dan mampu membuat pemuda manis itu menengokkan kepalanya, hingga maniknya menangkap keberadaan sosok pria tampan dengan rambut pirang dari balik punggung seseorang. _Draco Malfoy_.. otaknya benar-benar tak bisa melupakan sosok karakter keturunan bangsawan sombong itu.

Dahinya berkerut saat hidung itu mengendus aroma maskulin yang tak asing baginya. Tak puas dengan hanya mencium aroma, Jungkook mencoba membalik paksa tubuh tegap seorang pemuda yang memunggunginya sejak tadi.

"K-kau... Bagaimana bisa?"

Pemuda yang sejak tadi memunggunginya itu... Kim Taehyung, si Otaku brengsek yang sialnya terlihat sempurna dengan balutan jubah khas sekolah sihir Hogwarts dan dasi kuning bergaris hitam yang menggantung apik di leher panjangnya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya yang menilai penampilan Kim Taehyung, tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya juga kini tengah mengenakan jas yang sama dengan dasi berwarna hijau bergaris keperakan. Ini dasi khas asrama Gryffindor! Jungkook tau akan hal itu.

"Stupe—"

" _Stop_ , _Malfoy_! Jangan sembarang lempar mantra." Pria dengan kacamata bulat yang diketahui bernama Harry Potter itu memotong lontaran mantra sihir yang akan diucapkan oleh rivalnya diseberang sana.

"Kau yang tutup mulut, _Potter_! Mereka berbahaya! Bahkan kau sendiri melihat bagaimana mereka muncul tiba-tiba dengan cahaya menyilaukan ditengah peperangan kita."

Jungkook menutup mulutnya rapat, menahan pekikan tertahan yang tak bisa dikendalikan saat maniknya menyaksikan secara langsung kejadian adu mulut sakral itu.

Ini nyata! Dirinya berada di dunia Harry Potter sekarang!

"Ini... dimana?" Taehyung yang sejak tadi masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar pun mulai membuka suara.

Jungkook sendiri menatap sinis kearah pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin si Kim itu tak tahu Harry Potter! Ini bahkan sangat terkenal dikalangan pemuda seusia mereka.

"Ini dunia sihir Harry Potter, Kim Idiot! Kau tak tau?"

"Persetan dengan dunia sihir yang kau gilai! Seharusnya aku berada di dunia _Attack On Titan_ sekarang, bukannya terjebak di dunia aneh ini bersamamu."

"Oh ya? Persetan juga dengan dunia dua dimensi tak jelasmu itu. Yang penting, aku sudah berada di dunia yang kuiinginkan sekarang!"

Adu argumen itu terus berlanjut diantara mereka. Dua pemuda dengan perbedaan kontras yang sejak tadi mengacungkan tongkat hanya memandang heran.

" _Excuse me.._ " Harry membuka suara dengan nada pelan, Jungkook benar-benar kagum dengan suara lembut pemuda itu, "...sebenarnya, siapa kalian?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Potter." Draco memotong sembari melangkahkan kakinya kearah Harry yang sejak tadi mendapat perhatian lebih dari dua pemuda asing di depan. "Biar aku yang bertanya. Berada di aliansi mana kalian? _Dumbledore_ atau penyihir gelap?"

Harry memandang sinis kearah pemuda yang kini tengah berada disampingnya, "Apa alasanmu mengatakan itu, Malfoy? Matamu tak melihat jubah yang mereka kenakan?"

"Diamlah, Potty. Kau lihat sendiri tadi, mereka sudah jelas menggunakan Portkey. Dan kau tahu apa artinya?" Draco menyeringai saat melihat Harry mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, "Hogwarts dilindungi oleh sihir kuat Dumbledore, tak sembarang orang bisa menembusnya begitu saja. Dan barusaja di depan mataku, dua orang menembus pertahanan Hogwarts dengan Portkey yang entah darimana asalnya."

Jungkook akui, Draco Malfoy itu benar-benar cerdas. Dirinya juga merasa aneh, bukan karena hal seperti yang dilontarkan oleh Draco tadi. Melainkan penampilan dirinya dan si Taehyung ini, bagaimana bisa mereka muncul begitu saja dengan jubah khas _Hogwarts_? Bahkan asrama mereka sudah ditentukan, dilihat dari warna dasi yang mereka kenakan sejak awal muncul di dunia sihir ini.

Pemuda Jeon itu melirik singkat kearah Kim Taehyung. Dan seperti dugaannya, pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu sepertinya benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan terkait masalah ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku akan mewakili untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi, apa ada tempat pribadi?" Jungkook melirik takut kearah Draco yang sejak tadi menampilkan ekspresi tak suka nya.

"Tentu, ikut aku"

Berterimkasihlah karena masih ada malaikat pelindung seperti Harry Potter di dunia sihir ini.

.

.

"Kau.. pasti becanda."

Jungkook melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berusaha membantah dengan panik saat Draco mulai kembali mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Dirinya baru saja menjelaskan semuanya —benar-benar semuanya, dimulai dengan darimana asal mereka yang sebenarnya, Portkey yang diberikan oleh Para anggota Kubu Kutu Buku, sampai dengan bagaimana mereka bisa ada di dunia sihir ini.

"Tidak tidak. Aku serius..." Jungkook melirik kearah Taehyung yang sedari tadi masih diam saat mereka tengah sampai di ruang kebutuhan, "Hei! Setidaknya, katakan sesuatu untuk membantuku!" berucap kesal dengan manik mendelik,

Taehyung menghela napas berat. Jujur, dirinya juga bingung ingin menjelaskan seperti apa. Pasalnya, semua ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. "Jadi begini, ini memang tidak masuk akal seperti dunia sihir kalian ini—"

Taehyung meringis saat Jungkook menginjak keras kaki kanannya, "Baiklah, itu hanya candaan garingku. Jadi, kami ini memang benar-benar bukan berasal dari dunia sihir ini. Kami berasal dari dunia nyata, yang benar-benar nyata. Dan dalam dunia kami, Ini semua —maksudku, dunia kalian ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi yang dibukukan dan dijadikan sebuah movie. Hmm.. kira-kira seperti itu."

"Tolong jangan berbelit, kami tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan sejak tadi." Harry Potter membuka suara dengan dahi berkerut, mencoba merangkai inti dari kalimat berbelit tadi.

"Kau benar-benar tak membantu sama sekali!" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua rival Hogwarts di depannya. "Intinya, kami tak berasal dari dunia ini. Semuanya karena portkey penemuan teman sekelas kami. Dan untuk jubah Hogwarts ini, aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana bisa terpasang ditubuh begitu saja."

"Baiklah, Kami akan mencoba percaya. Kita akan lihat reaksi dari orang Hogwarts yang lain dulu."

"Jangan sembarang menggunakan kata ' _Kami_ ', Potter. Karena, aku tak ingin mencoba untuk percaya."

Jungkook mendengus, "Menyesal sekali bertemu orang _Slytherin_ ini." Menggumam dengan nada kecil, sebelum mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya, "Apa kami boleh minta bantuan kalian?" Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat kerutan bertanya dari Harry, "Bisakah kalian menyembunyikan identitas asli kami? Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ini dunia sihir. Dan kami tak tahu sama sekali kebenaran dari dunia ini."

Hening sejenak mengasai sekeliling mereka.

"Aku akan mencoba, asal kalian tak berbuat macam-macam."

"Ingat! Aku akan terus mengawasi kalian!"

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook tak hentinya menatap kagum sekeliling koridor menuju aula Hogwarts. Harry mengatakan, akan ada acara penting disana, dan semuanya diharuskan untuk hadir.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi jengah melihat tingkah pemuda di sampingnya, tak hentinya menggerutu. "Hei, Jeon!"

"Apa?!"

"Tak perlu muncrat begitu, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Dumblendorse—"

"Dumbledore, idiot!"

Taehyung memutar matanya tak peduli, "Oke, terserah. Bagaimana kalau orang yang barusaja kau sebut namanya itu mengetahui segala tentang kita? Bukankah dia penyihir yang hebat?"

Jungkook sebenarnya juga berpikir begitu, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Karena dunia mereka benar-benar berbeda! Mungkin kekuatan sihir hebat Dumbledore itu akan bekerja jika mereka dari dunia yang sama. "Entahlah.. Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan dulu?"

Keduanya melangkah memasuki pintu utama aula luas yang sudah di design sesuai tema itu. Jungkook melangkah kearah meja panjang khusus asrama Gryffindor, dirinya langsung saja ditawari untuk duduk di samping Harry Potter dan dua teman akrabnya.

Taehyung sendiri melangkah kearah meja panjang khusus asrama Hufflepuff — _Jungkook yang memberitahu nama dan ciri khas asrama ini, karena Taehyung tak tahu apapu_ n—, dirinya langsung saja mendapati salaman bersahabat dari beberapa orang disana. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu hanya membalas dengan cengiran canggungnya, apa orang-orang ini mengenalnya? —itu menjadi pertanyaan besar dipikirannya.

Seorang pria tua memulai pidatonya dengan nada tinggi, mungkin agar dapat didengar semua orang. Taehyung bisa menebak kalau pria tua itulah orang yang bernama Dumbledore, hanya menebak.

"Jadi, Hogwarts telah ditunjuk sebagai tuan rumah penyelenggara even legendaris: _Turnamen Triwizard_. Untuk informasi bagi kalian, Turnamen Triwizard mengadu tiga sekolah dalam serangkaian kontes sihir. Dari tiap sekolah, seorang siswa akan dipilih untuk bertanding. Ingat! Kau bertanding sendirian, dan ini bukan untuk orang yang lemah."

"Hebat! Ini adalah _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire!_ " Jungkook bergumam antusias, membuat Harry yang tengah duduk disampingnya menatap tajam.

"Mari kita sambut para gadis dari akademi sihir _Beauxbatons_ dan kepala sekolah mereka, _Madame Maxime_."

Taehyung menatap tanpa minat para gadis yang masuk dari pintu besar aula beserta seorang wanita bertubuh sangat tinggi. "Wow! Ada Titan di dunia sihir." Taehyung bergumam takjub melihat Manusia raksasa dengan ukuran tubuh seperti Titan pada salah satu Anime favorite nya.

Setelahnya, masuk beberapa pria bertubuh kekar yang katanya dari Durmstrang, atau entahlah.. Taehyung tak ingin ambil pusing. Pandangannya diarahkan pada Jungkook yang berbeda meja dengannya, pemuda itu terlihat menatap antusias persembahan yang disuguhkan. Norak sekali!

Taehyung tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik para murid setelah seorang pria dengan mata aneh muncul, bahkan dirinya juga tak peduli sama sekali dengan pidato seorang pria tua yang menjelaskan mengenai Turnamen tersebut. Ia masih meratapi nasib nya yang gagal menuju dunia Anime favorite nya, beruntung sekali si Jeon itu.

Taehyung baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat semua orang mulai beranjak meninggalkan aula, dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang!

Apa dirinya harus mengikuti para murid berdasi kuning dengan garis hitam ini? Atau mengikuti Jungkook dan memaksa untuk menjelaskan semua mengenai Movie Harry Potter ini?

Belum sempat dirinya memutuskan, bahunya lebih dulu dipukul keras oleh seseorang, "Hei, Kim! Kau terlihat akrab sekali dengan anak-anak _Hufflepuff_."

Itu Jungkook, yang datang berdua bersama Harry Potter. "Jangan asal pukul! Aku juga tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja mereka menyapa akrab diriku."

"Itu cukup aneh, karena Jungkook tak mendapat perlakuan sama sepertimu." Harry berucap dengan nada bingung, "Reaksi anak-anak _Gryffindor_ terhadap Jungkook seperti reaksi biasa pada seorang murid baru, tak seperti anak-anak Hufflepuff yang bereaksi seolah kau adalah murid lama."

Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui, "Benar, aku bahkan baru sadar."

"Mungkin itu karena si Jeon memang murid baru setelah muncul ke dunia ini, dan Kim Taehyung bisa jadi menggantikan peran seseorang di dunia sihir ini." Suara khas Draco Malfoy terdengar mendekati mereka, "Setidaknya, itu hipotesa awalku setelah mengamati sekitar." Melanjutkan setelah berhenti dihadapan dua pemuda lainnya,

"Tunggu, jika ini tentang piala api, berarti Harry akan terpilih sebagai pemenang keempat untuk mengikuti Turnament ini." Jungkook berucap setengah berbisik, berusaha mengingat jelas setiap kejadian penting yang terjadi pada Movie ini.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Bahkan umurku belum cukup 17 tahun untuk sekedar memasukkan nama ke piala besar itu." Harry Potter mengeluarkan protesannya tak terima,

"Aku juga tak tahu. Menurut apa yang ku tonton, namamu keluar secara misterius dari sana."

Hening kembali melanda sekitar mereka, "Sudahlah.. setidaknya sekarang kau tahu bahwa dirimu akan terpilih, dan ku harap kau tak memalukan Hogwarts dengan tingkah bodohmu"

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan berdampingan di koridor sepi menuju Asrama Hufflepuff, "Tsk! Apa kau tak bisa pergi sendiri saja? Harry bahkan telah memberikan peta perampok ini untuk membantumu menemukan asrama Hufflepuff."

"Diamlah! Koridor ini membuatku pusing, aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan ada tangga yang dapat berpindah." Taehyung berucap sembari maniknya terus memperhatikan peta perampok digenggamannya, "Dan sejak kapan kau begitu akrab dengan Harry Potter?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan akrab?"

"Iya, kau baru saja memanggil dengan nama depannya."

Jungkook mendengus sembari merebut paksa peta tersebut dari Taehyung, "Kami seasrama, dan itu wajar."

"Terserah."

Sejujurnya, Jungkook sangat nyaman di dunia sihir ini. Dirinya bahkan menemukan tongkat sihir dibalik jubahnya, dan berniat akan mencobanya secepat mungkin! Banyak macam kutukan yang dihapalkan oleh Jungkook sebelumnya, dan tak akan mungkin bisa bekerja di dunia asalnya. Oleh sebab itu, dirinya akan mencoba semuanya di dunia ini.

Langkah kaki mereka telah mencapai sisi gelap koridor, "Ini gila! Bagaimana cara kita menemukan bola naga di tempat seluas ini? Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari dunia bodoh ini." Taehyung kembali membuka suara,

"Benar, bahkan aku lupa dengan bola naga itu. Pasti tersembunyi disuatu tempat, kau tenang saja."

Taehyung menghela napas, dan melangkah lebih dulu untuk menghalangi jalan Jungkook. Tubuhnya berbalik saat merasakan kening si Pemuda Jeon yang menabrak punggungnya. "Sekarang, bisa kau ceritakan apa saja yang kau tonton dari Movie ini? Jangan salah paham, aku hanya tak ingin terjebak seperti orang idiot di tempat ini."

"Aku akan menceritakannya besok setelah pengumuman juara—" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya saat Jungkook tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya, melainkan menatap dengan manik membulat dari atas bahu Taehyung.

Merasa ada yang tak beres, si Pemuda Kim pun mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook, "Itu— Harry dan Malfoy.."

Taehyung menarik paksa lengan Jungkook untuk bersembunyi dibalik belokan tembok koridor, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Malfoy mengutuk Harry? Kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Kita lihat dulu apa yang akan terjadi, karena mereka sama sekali tak mengeluarkan tongkat"

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy!_ " Kedua pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi itu menyembulkan kepala masing-masing saat mendengar teriakan tertahan Harry.

Terlihat di depan sana Harry tengah menatap marah kearah Draco, " _Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu, Potter! Jangan bertingkah murahan di depan gadis Asia itu! Dia sudah menolakmu berkali-kali, bodoh!"_

 _"Aku menyukainya! Jadi, apa pedulimu, Ferr— hmmpphh.."_

Taehyung dengan refleks menutup mulut Jungkook, sekedar mencegah teriakan pemuda itu saat manik mereka menangkap kejadian yang benar-benar tak terduga.

Di depan sana, Draco Malfoy menarik paksa tengkuk Harry dan menempelkan dengan keras bibir mereka. Terdengar sangat jelas ringisan Harry saat Draco melumat rakus bibir tipis itu dan terus menekan tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman. Kepala pemuda berambut pirang terus berpindah mencari posisi nyaman dalam ciuman panas sepihak itu.

Harry yang merasa dipermainkan, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya untuk mendorong keras tubuh Draco. Maniknya menatap tajam pemuda yang tengah mencoba mengambil lebih banyak oksigen itu, " _Kau.. Homo sialan!_ " Mengumpat dengan nada penuh kebencian, sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,

Jungkook sendiri benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan ada kejadian seperti ini pada Movie Harry Potter!

"A-apa itu tadi?" Berbisik dengan manik yang tak kunjung berkedip, bahkan Jungkook terus menatap sampai Draco yang berlari dan menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor seberang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa Harry Potter itu salah satu Movie Gay?"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh! Tapi, yang tadi itu benar-benar manis."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan seringaian lebar saat mendengar gumaman pemuda itu, "Kau juga ingin merasakannya, Jeon? Aku sangat sering menonton hal yang lebih dari itu, jadi bisa dibilang aku sangat berpengalaman."

"Kimesum brengsek!"

 **~oOo~**

Suasana ramai Aula berubah hening seketika begitu Dumbledore membuka suara. Para murid mulai mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing, sekedar untuk menyaksikan para Juara yang berhasil mengikuti Turnament bergengsi itu.

Jungkook menarik jubah Taehyung begitu maniknya manangkap kehadiran pemuda yang sejak tadi dicarinya itu, membawanya untuk ikut duduk dipojok ruangan tempat beberapa murid yang tak mendaftarkan diri berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus bersama teman-temanku."

"Aku adalah satu-satunya temanmu disini, Kim" Jungkook berucap tak perduli sembari tangan melambai mengisyaratkan pada Harry dan dua temannya untuk bergabung duduk.

Harry mendekat, dan berbisik palan pada Jungkook, "Apa benar namaku akan keluar dari piala api itu?"

Yang dibisik hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan, yang membuat Taehyung mendengus melihatnya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya padanya, bisajadi semuanya berubah karena kehadiran kami di dunia ini." Taehyung berucap meremehkan, sekedar mengingatkan Jungkook tentang kejadian semalam.

' _Benar. Sejauh ini, hanya itu yang berubah dari Movie ini._ ' Jungkook membatin membenarkan, tanpa sadar Taehyung yang mendekat mencoba berbisik pada sisi kanan telinganya,

"Lihat diseberangmu, Draco Malfoy sedari tadi tak kunjung melepaskan pandangan khawatirnya pada Harry Potter." Jujur, bulu leher Jungkook sedikit meremang merasakan sapuan napas Taehyung ditengkuknya. Tapi tetap saja pandangannya diarahkan kedepan, bertepatan dengan meredupnya api yang menerangi ruang aula itu. Menyisakan cahaya terang api biru yang keluar dari piala besar di depan sana.

Semua murid mulai memperhatikan saat api biru itu berubah warna menjadi merah sejenak, dan memuntahkan lembaran kertas kecil gosong yang langsung ditangkap oleh Dumbledore.

Pria tua itu membalik lembaran itu, dan membaca satu nama lengkap yang tertulis. "Juara dari Durmstrang adalah Viktor Krum."

Teriakan itu disambut sorakan semangat dari tempat perkumpulan para Murid Durmstrang. Seorang pemuda berbadan kekar yang namanya baru saja disebut, mulai berdiri dengan gagah dan langsung diarahkan ke ruangan dimana para pemenang berkumpul.

Piala api itu kembali memuntahkan selembar kertas kecil gosong, yang kembali ditangkap gesit oleh Dumbledore, "Juara dari Beauxbatons ialah Fleur Delacour."

Reaksi yang sama dengan teriakab feminim di tunjukan oleh para murid sekolah sihir Beauxbatons, dengan seorang gadis yang langsung berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Piala api memuntahkan lembar kertas ketiga, yang sudah dipastikan merupakan nama dari pemenang Hogwarts, "Juara Hogwarts adalah... Kim Taehyung!"

Suara sorakan terdengar dari sepenjuru ruangan, semua murid terlihat mengucapkan selamat pada Taehyung yang kini menampilkan ekspresi tak percayanya. Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya pun menampilkan ekspresi yang sama, "Kau... idiot! Kenapa kau mendaftarkan diri, bodoh?"

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa, sungguh! Bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengerti tentang Turnament aneh ini!" Taehyung menyangkal dengan suara kecil,

"Hei, Kim! Majulah, Dumbledore menunggumu."

Jungkook menatap panik Taehyung yang kini melangkah maju, dan mendapat tepukan pelan di bahu dari Dumbledore. Pemuda itu mencoba berpikir keras, perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tak beres disini, ada yang kurang dan dirinya harus mengingat apa itu!

Maniknya memperhatikan sekitar, dimana para murid terlihat bertepuk tangan bahagia menyambut para Juara Turnament, "Benar! Sedari awal, aku tak pernah melihat kehadiran _Cedric Diggory_ disini." Harry yang mendengar gumaman Jungkook, menatap cepat kearah pemuda itu

"Kau benar, aku juga tak pernah melihatnya semenjak kemunculan kalian di Hogwarts."

"Cedric Diggory? Siapa itu?" Ronald Weasley membuka suara, merasa asing dengan nama yang didengarnya.

"Kau tak tahu? Tunggu... Jangan bilang—"

"Ya, sepertinya Kim Taehyung menggantikan karakter Cedric Diggory disini." Ucapan Jungkook dipotong oleh Draco yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berucap pelan.

"Jangan bercanda! Di Movie yang ku tonton, Cedric Diggory akan meninggal pada babak akhir Turnament!"

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa yang sedari tadi kalian bicarakan? Dan kenapa kau berada disini, Malfoy?" Hermione mengungkapkan apa yang sangat mengganjal diotak jeniusnya,

"Ini hanya sebuah cerita, mione. Jangan terlalu diambil pusing."

Hermione yang ingin menyanggah teralihkan perhatiannya kearah Piala api yang kembali menyala ganas, dan memuntahkan kembali lembaran kertas keempatnya.

Bisik-bisik terdengar di sepenjuru aula, karena memang pada dasarnya, hanya tiga orang juara lah yang seharusnya terpilih.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore membaca tulisan pada kertas dengan dahi berkerut, "Harry Potter."

Semuanya terdiam, mendengarkan nama yang baru saja terucap dari bibir pria tua itu. "Ini sudah ku katakan padamu sebelumnya, Harry. Sekarang majulah." Jungkook berbisik pelan sembari menepuk singkat bahu Harry menenangkan.

Pemuda Jeon itu menatap kepergian Harry dengan perasaan khawatirnya yang tak kunjung mereda. "Si Taehyung idiot itu.. bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar mati? Dia bahkan tak tahu apapun."

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 1 Up yeyy..

Maaf banget updatenya telat... akun ku bermasalah, semua cerita di Draft wattpad ku sempat hilang dan aku simpen semuaya disana, gk ada back up-an di laptop. Kira-kira kenapa ya?

Makasih atas responnya, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~

* * *

 **Senin, 15 Mei 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	3. Chapter 2: Harry Potter (2)

"Tidak -Tidak -Tidak! Ini gila, Jeon!" Taehyung berucap frustrasi sembari melangkah lebih cepat, mendahului langkah Jungkook. "Aku tak tahu cara menggunakan tongkat, tak tahu cara menggunakan sapu terbang yang sering dipakai oleh nenek sihir itu, tak tahu mantra sialan aneh yang selalu profesor tua sekolah ini ajarkan, dan sama sekali tak tahu tentang dunia ini! Bagaimana mungkin langsung mengikuti Turnament gila ini?!"

"Tenanglah, Kim—"

"Kau bisa tenang karena bukan kau yang akan mati sebentar lagi, Jeon!"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya ngeri saat dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung berbalik dan menatap tajam kearahnya, "Baiklah -Baiklah... Aku mengerti, maafkan aku. Jika bisa, aku sangat ingin berganti posisi denganmu, Kim. Tapi apa boleh buat, tak ada cara lain selain mengajarimu semuanya secara kilat." Jungkook menambah kecepatan langkahnya, sekedar menyamai langkah dengan Taehyung yang sudah kembali melangkah dan berbelok di tikungan koridor, "Aku akan membujuk Harry agar ikut mengajarimu beberapa mantra. Paling tidak, mantra yang dapat digunakan di babak pertama ini."

Taehyung diam, otaknya terus berpikir mengenai nasibnya di babak pertama Turnamen nanti. Sementara Jungkook terlihat susah payah menyamai langkah panjang dan cepat pemuda disampingnya, mencoba agar gerutuannya tak terdengar karena Taehyung sejak tadi hanya memutari koridor saja, tak memiliki tujuan utama.

"Hei, Kim! Bagaimana kalau malam ini saja belajar mantranya? Karena kita sudah tak memiliki terlalu banyak waktu."

Taehyung tak menjawab, melainkan berbalik kembali menghadap Jungkook, "Ah, Iya! Kau pasti tahu apa tantangan untuk babak pertama Turnamen ini, bukan?"

Si Pemuda Jeon menelan ludah gugup, sedang berperang batin antara mengatakan sejujurnya atau tidak. Pasti Taehyung akan sangat murka jika mengetahui tantangan pada babak pertama saja sudah sangat berbahaya.

"I–itu... Seingatku, masing-masing kalian para juara akan di berikan satu naga. Kau harus mencuri telur besar yang dilindungi naga tersebut—" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya saat tatapannya bersibobrok dengan tatapan tak percaya Taehyung, "Emm.. Jadi, naga itu nantinya akan berusaha melindungi telurnya dengan cara apapun. Walau cara itu harus membunuhmu sekalip—"

"INI GILA!"

"IYA, AKU TAHU INI GILA! TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK PADAKU!" Jungkook mengontrol napasnya setelah kembali membentak pemuda yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi terkejut itu. "Setidaknya, aku akan membantumu untuk menang. Jangan mati! Karena bisa jadi Dragon Ball nya berada di salah satu babak Turnamen ini. Aku hanya mengetahui perlawanan yang dilakukan Harry di babak pertama, sedangkan yang lainnya sama sekali tak ditampakkan pada Movie."

 **~oOo~**

 **Otaku VS Movie Mania**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bott! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), penuh dengan fantasy aneh

 **Desclimer** : Fanfiksi ini asli milik saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya! Hanya meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya *lah?- Tapi menurut saya, Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 **Harry Potter - J.K Rowling**

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

"Turnamen ini gila, Potter! Kau harus mengundurkan diri! Demi Merlin, yang tadi adalah Naga sungguhan!" Draco terus mengikuti langkah Harry sepanjang koridor, mencoba melontarkan segala bujukan agar Harry tak mengikuti Turnamen tersebut.

"Kau yang gila, Malfoy! Kau penguntit gila yang bahkan mengikutiku hingga ke dalam hutan!" Harry tak mempedulikan Draco yang terus menyeimbangi langkah dengannya. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tapi jangan menggangguku seperti ini! Kau sama sekali tak tahu rasa takutku saat melihat naga tadi, dan aku sangat ingin mengundurkan diri karena itu. Tapi, tak bisa! Semua ini juga bukan keinginanku sejak awal."

Draco menghentikan langkahnya saat Harry sudah berbelok pada tikungan koridor menuju asrama Gryffindor. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, sedang mencoba berpikir keras cara untuk membantu Harry agar keluar dari Turnamen ini.

Di lain pihak, Harry yang telah beberapa langkah menjauhi tikungan koridor menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan coba berpikir untuk meminta bantuan pada Ayahmu, Malfoy! Jika kau lupa, dia itu orang jahat dan sangat tidak menyukaiku." Suara sedangnya menggema di kesunyian koridor yang dapat langsung ditangkap oleh pendengaran tajam Draco.

.

.

Harry memasuki pintu asramanya setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan kata kunci, rautnya terlihat tidak tenang karena masih memikirkan semburan api naga di hutan tadi.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat berpapasan dengan sahabat karibnya di tangga pertama menuju kamar. Harry memberikan senyuman pada Ronald dan mencoba menyapanya, namun pemuda berambut merah itu langsung melenggang begitu saja tanpa menyapa dirinya. Harry sungguh tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini! Semua orang jadi membencinya karena terpilih sebagai salah satu pemenang Turnamen ini, tak terkecuali sahabat yang dipercayainya.

"Kau darimana saja, Harry?" Maniknya diarahkan keasal suara setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu kamar. Disana, terlihat Jungkook yang tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan buku di tangannya.

Harry berjalan terburu-buru mendekati pemuda itu, dan mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Jungkook. "Kau tahu soal naga yang menjadi tantangan pada babak pertama Turnamen ini, bukan?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan cepat matanya saat mendengar lontaran cepat kalimat dari Harry, "Sebentar, maksudmu.. Naga? Aku baru saja akan memberitahumu tadi."

Harry menarik rambutnya frustrasi, "Ini gila! Lalu, apa ada dari salah satu pemenang yang gagal pada babak pertama nanti?"

Jungkook menutup buku bacaannya sembari menggeleng pelan, "Tak ada. Tapi setahuku, Naga yang akan kau dapatkan sangat berbahaya, Harry. Tapi tenang saja, kau akan bisa mengatasinya." Jungkool bangkit dari duduknya, menuju sebuah nakas tempat penyimpanan bukunya, "Kau pasti bisa, tapi aku tidak yakin dengannya. Si Kim itu menggantikan karakter seorang yang hebat dan berpengalaman, apa dia bisa menghadapi Naga yang akan didapatnya?"

 **~oOo~**

 _"Mohon perhatiannya! Ini hari yang indah untuk kita semua. Masing-masing dari tiga tantangan memiliki tingkat bahaya yang tinggi—"_

Taehyung dengan jubah khusus Turnamen dengan warna khas asrama Hufflepuff meremas-remas gugup tongkat yang dipegangnya. Harry Potter yang sejak tadi mencoba mengajaknya berbicara untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup diacuhkannya begitu saja. Otaknya sedang fokus menghapal setiap mantra yang diajarkan Harry dan Jungkook sebelumnya, dan dirinya harus berhasil! Salah pengucapan sedikit, bisa-bisa mantranya tak bekerja dan dirinya akan hangus terbakar semburan api naga. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Taehyung mati gila, ia tak ingin mati konyol sebelum pergi ke dunia Anime favorite nya!

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menoleh kesamping saat merasakan tepukan keras pada bahunya. Terlihat Harry mengisyaratkan padanya agar mendekat ke sisi pojok tenda tempat para pemenang berkumpul sebelum mengerjakan tantangan. Dahinya berkerut saat maniknya menangkap kehadiran tangan yang menggenggam erat sisi tenda yang terbuka.

"Itu Jungkook, dia ingin berbicara denganmu. Mendekatlah"

Taehyung mendekat setelah sebelumnya memberikan anggukan singkat pada Harry. "Ada apa, Jeon? Kau benar-benar merusak konsentrasiku." Berucap setelah sampai pada ujung tenda

Jungkook menyembulkan kepalanya sekedar melihat Taehyung yang kini tengah melipat kedua tangan dan menatap datar kearahnya. "Aku berniat baik, Kim. Kau tahu kan ini misi tentang Naga dan telur yang dilindunginya?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah, "Jangan tanyakan hal yang tak penting."

"Tentu saja ini penting, bodoh! Ingat, kita sedang mencari bola Naga. Dan bisa jadi kita langsung dapat menemukannya dibabak ini. Kau harus mencari di sekeliling tempat telur naga itu, kita tak tahu sebesar apa Bola Naga yang para Kutu Buku itu maksud." Jungkook menjelaskan sembari mulai menampakkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan Taehyung.

"Kau benar. Tapi jika kau lupa, ini Naga! Dan aku yang pemula dalam hal sihir, harus melawannya!"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya gemas, otaknya sedang berpikir cara untuk meningkatkan kembali konsentrasi pemuda di depannya ini, tapi apa harus dengan cara itu?

Berusaha menguatkan tekadnya dengan menghela napas dalam. Kakinya maju selangkah lebih dekat, tangannya terkepal sebelum mengarahkannya untuk melingkari tubuh Taehyung. Memberikan pemuda itu pelukan menenangkan seperti yang dilihatnya pada Movie ini, dimana Hermione memeluk Harry untuk menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

Taehyung yang mendapat tindakan tiba-tiba itu langsung saja menegang kaku, tak tahu harus menanggapi ini seperti apa. "K-kau pikir, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jeon?!" Berucap tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang berusaha menenangkanmu, sekarang." Jungkook berucap dengan nada pelan sembari masih dalam keadaan memeluk Taehyung.

 _Jpret_ —

Keduanya dengan cepat saling menjauhkan diri begitu suara kamera khas dunia sihir terdengar.

"Wow! Dua pasangan muda yang akan menjadi berita hangat!" Dari sisi lain tenda, mucul seorang wanita berambut pirang berantakan dengan gaya bicara berlebihannya, "Harry Potter dengan Tuan Draco Malfoy, dan Kim Taehyung dengan Jeon Jungkook. Benar-benar pasangan yang tak terduga." melanjutkan sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping kanan, dimana disana juga terlihat Harry yang tengah berdiri kaku dan Draco yang berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar benci dengan wartawan ini!" Taehyung bergumam pelan, dirinya masih memikirkan saat pertama kali di wawancarai oleh wanita ini.

"Jangan mendengarnya, kau terus saja berbicara denganku. Usahakan untuk tak menghiraukan kehadirannya, sekali-kali wanita ini perlu diberi pelajaran." Jungkook berucap sembari kembali mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung, mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan segala omong kosong yang diucapkan Wanita tersebut.

"Oh ya? Jadi, kau merasa penting, Jeon? Dan asal kau tahu saja, tindakanmu tadi malah tambah mengurangi konsentrasiku!" Taehyung berucap sembari manatap tajam tepat ke manik gelap Jungkook.

"Hei! Aku kan hanya berusaha membantu, kau benar-benar tak tahu berterimakasih, Kim!"

"Aku tak merasa terbantu sedikit pun. Kau pergilah,"

Jungkook mendelik tak terima, "Tidak mau! Aku akan melihat dulu jenis Naga yang kau dapat!"

Tepat saat Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Dumbledore datang dan mempersilakan pria tua disampingnya untuk membagikan Naga pada masing-masing pemenang. Jungkook dan Draco masih disana, sekadar mengawasi atau memperhatikan jenis Naga yang di dapat oleh Harry dan Taehyung.

" _Swedish Short-Snout_ untuk Mr. Potter" pria tua itu berucap dengan senyum saat Harry mendapatkan Naga bagiannya.

"Oh tidak! Seharusnya itu Naga untukmu, Tae! Seharusnya kau lebih dulu memilih Naga dari Harry! Kau benar-benar bodoh dan lamban. Tak ada pilihan lain, kau akan mendapatkan Naga yang sebenarnya adalah bagian Harry di Movie asli!" Jungkook berbisik heboh saat pria tua itu melangkah menghampiri dirinya dan Taehyung yang terlihat memucat begitu mendengar bisikan Jungkook.

"Dan.. sisanya untuk Kim Taehyung... _Hungarian Horntail_ "

"Jeon, ini gila! Naga yang ku dapatkan benar-benar terlihat ganas dengan beberapa duri dibagian lehernya!" Taehyung berbalik, memperlihatkan Naga yang didapatkannya kepada Jungkook yang kini hanya diam berdiri dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Kim, ikut aku sebentar. Kita harus berbicara untuk ini!" Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menarik paksa lengan pemuda yang kini kembali dengan rasa gugupnya itu.

"Kim Taehyung? Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi adalah giliranmu." Dumbledore berucap mencegah langkah dua pemuda itu.

Jungkook berbalik, "Sebentar saja, Profesor. Kami akan kembali secepatnya." Berucap sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar tenda tersebut.

"Dengar baik-baik, Kim. Di Movie, Harry mengalahkan Naga ini menggunakan keahliannya dalam menunggangi sapu terbang, dan aku yakin kau tak akan bisa melakukannya. Demi Tuhan! Kau itu masih pemula dalam hal terbang, jadi kau harus memikirkan cara lain. Ini benar-benar Naga yang ganas, Kim!" Jungkook menjelaskan serius dengan tangan yang memegang kedua sisi bahu Taehyung.

"Ini dari awal benar-benar sudah gila! Aku sama sekali tak tahu cara mengalahkan seekor Naga!"

"Berusahalah, anggap Naga itu adalah Titan jenis baru di dunia Anime mu. Kau hanya tinggal mengalahkannya, aku benar-benar berharap lebih di babak pertama ini!"

 _Bamb_ —

Suara meriam yang menandakan di mulainya Turnamen mulai terdengar, Taehyung menarik napas dalam, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam tenda.

"Hei!" Berbalik saat kembali mendengar teriakan Jungkook, baru saja dirinya ingin protes, Jungkook lebih dulu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Berjuanglah! Jangan mati, Tae!"

Entah itu sebuah ungkapan kekhawatiran, atau memang pemuda bermarga Jeon itu berucap karena menginginkan kematiannya. Tapi, Taehyung merasa termotivasi saat melihat senyuman penyemangat tersemat bersamaan dengan lontaran kalimat tadi.

.

.

Kaki panjang Taehyung mulai menapaki arena babak pertama, terdengar sorakan para pendukung yang terus meneriaki namanya. Dari arah pandangan jauhnya, terlihat Jungkook yang baru saja bergabung dalam kumpulan penonton tersebut. Raut khawatir tak lepas dari wajah manisnya yang tertutup setengah oleh syal khas Asrama Gryffindor.

Tidak-tidak! Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan fashion si Jeon itu, dirinya harus mencari keberadaan telur Naga dan jika beruntung juga akan mendapatkan Dragon Ball, seperti tujuan awalnya.

Maniknya mulai beralih, mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling arena berbatu tersebut. Telur besar berwarna emas terlihat cantik pada tempatnya, Taehyung mulai bersiap berlari mangambil telur tersebut sebelum ekor tajam Naga menghantam keras batu disampingnya.

Demi Tuhan! Taehyung benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian mendadak tadi, bersyukur dirinya memiliki refleks yang cepat sehingga batu yang berjatuhan tak mengenai kepalanya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menelan ludah bulat-bulat saat wajah jelek Naga berada sangat dekat dengan wajah tampannya, dirinya mulai berlari menjauh mencoba menghindari agar tak terkena semburan api Naga.

Tangannya bergetar, meremas kuat tongkat yang sejak tadi dipegangnya tanpa sekalipun digunakan. Bibirnya bergumam, merapalkan kalimat mantra pemanggil yang diajari Jungkook untuk memanggil sapu terbangnya. Setidaknya, Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Harry berhasil dengan melakukan trik ini.

 _Brak_ —

Taehyung terlempar bersamaan dengan batu yang terkena sapuan ekor tajam Naga ganas tersebut. "Ughh.." punggungnya yang terbentur keras sisi tumpul batu benar-benar terasa nyeri. Dirinya susah bergerak, sedangkan dalam pandangannya terlihat Naga yang lehernya terantai itu mulai mendekat bersamaan dengan sapu terbang yang juga mendekat kearah Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai berlari, menghindari terlebih dahulu semburan api panas yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Kepalanya terus menghadap belakang sesekali, memperhatikan Sapu terbang yang dipanggilnya tadi juga mengikuti kemana arah dirinya berlari. Tepat saat tubuhnya tersembunyi pada salah satu batu besar disana, Taehyung mulai menaiki sapu terbangnya itu.

Tubuhnya berusaha menyeimbangi diri dengan kecilnya tunggangan sapu tersebut, mencoba memulai terbang dengan kecepatan sedang. Berawal lancar, Taehyung sudah melemparkan senyum sombongnya saat melewati tempat dimana Jungkook berdiri menyaksikan perjuangannya. Pemuda Kim itu tak sadar bahwa sayap Naga ganas itu sudah bersiap menghantam ujung belakang sapu terbang yang di tungganginya.

Duduknya mulai oleng, Taehyung hampir saja terjatuh jika tak berpegang erat pada sisi depan sapu, "KAU BODOH! FOKUSLAH, IDIOT!" Masih dapat didengarnya teriakan umpatan emosi dari Jungkook.

Namun, Taehyung sudah terlanjur panik yang membuat kendali pada sapu terbangnya berkurang. Laju dan arah sapu tersebut mulai tak teratur, membawanya mendekati Naga yang tengah menatap geram dirinya. Sungguh! Taehyung sudah merapalkan berbagai bacaan saat di depan sana, Naga itu sudah bersiap mengeluarkan kobaran api panasnya.

"FOKUS DAN KENDALIKAN SAPUMU, TAE!"

Jungkook di tempat penonton sana terus berteriak panik menyaksikan semuanya.

 _Rawrrr_ —

Bertepatan dengan semburan api tadi, sapu terbang yang masih tak dapat dikendalikan Taehyung itu memutar arah keatas, terlihat seperti menghindari, dan Taehyung merasa bersyukur akan itu. Namun, sialnya! Ujung sapunya terkena semburan panas api yang membuat dirinya hampir ikut terbakar jika tidak karena refleks kejutnya memerintahkan pada Taehyung agar melepas pegangannya pada sapu dan terjatuh di ketinggian udara.

Tubuh kurus itu menabrak keras sisi punggung Naga, dan ini benar-benar gila! Taehyung sedang berada diatas punggung Naga sekarang!

Pemuda Kim itu mulai bangkit, menghiraukan rasa sakit badannya dan terus mencoba turun dari tubuh Naga tersebut.

Sang Naga yang merasakan pergerakan pada bagian belakangnya, mulai mengamuk dan menyemburkan api secara Random. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Naga tersebut tengah panik sekarang!

Taehyung yang hampir saja terjatuh karena pergerakan tiba-tiba Naga, mencoba berpegangan pada sisi tajam leher sang Naga. Dirinya tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang!

"TETAP TENANG, TAE! DIA PANIK KARENA PERGERAKANMU!"

Jungkook diseberang sana, merebut _mic_ yang dipegang oleh salah seorang pembuka Turnamen tadi dan berucap keras, berusaha memberikan arahan untuk Taehyung.

Pemuda Kim yang mendengarnya, berusaha diam dan menetralkan laju tarikan napasnya dengan mata tertutup. Ajaibnya, cara ini berhasil! Naga itu mulai terdiam yang membuat semua yang menyaksikannya dapat menghela napas sejenak.

Naga yang termasuk salah satu jenis Naga ganas itu mulai melangkah mendekati telurnya, yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Ini benar-benar _Jackpot_! Berbagai rencana telah tersusun sempurna dadakan dalam otak jeniusnya. Dirinya berencana mencuri diam-diam telur itu dan kabur dari sini secepatnya!

Tepat saat Naga itu telah sampai pada telurnya, Taehyung mulai berpikir untuk langsung loncat agar tak menimbulkan gerakan berarti di pinggung Naga tersebut.

 _Hup_ —

Dan... berhasil! Telur emas itu telah berada di tangannya sekarang! Sorakan para penonton mulai memenuhi area Turnamen, mengiringi langkah dan senyum sombong Taehyung ke arah pintu keluar arena. Namun tepat saat dirinya akan keluar, tiba-tiba ia mengingat mengenai Dragon Ball yang sama sekali belum dicari dan dilihatnya. Jika Bola Naga itu benar-benar berada di babak pertama ini, berarti ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya! Tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Apakah ia akan menjadi santapan dari Naga itu nantinya?

Sorakan senang penonton meredup seketika saat Taehyung mulai berbalik kembali mendekati Naga tadi. Maniknya dengan teliti memperhatikan sekeliling naga, mencoba mencaritahu letak Bola Naga yang dicarinya.

Tak ada! Tak ada apapun disana! Hanya terdapat bebatuan saja, dan manik tajam sang Naga yang kembali melihat keberadaan dirinya. Taehyung berlari, bersembunyi dibalik salah satu batu sedang didekatnya.

Jungkook disana, juga berusaha memasang mata untuk memperhatikan sekeliling Naga, membantu Taehyung mencari tahu keberadaan bola naga. Dan sepertinya memang tak ada apapun disana! Taehyung harus segera keluar dari Arena ini untuk melaju ke babak selanjutnya.

"TAK ADA APAPUN! KELUAR, TAE!"

Teriakan yang dibantu alat pengeras suara itu terdengar jelas dipendengaran Taehyung. Pemuda itu mulai berlari kembali kearah pintu keluar..

 _Brak_ —

Ekor tajam Naga menyambar keras badannya yang membuat Tubuh Taehyung benar-benar sakit sekarang! Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena benturan keras batu pada kepalanya, dirinya tetap memeluk erat telur yang didapat di sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Namun, karena sapuan ekor Naga tadi, dirinya terlempar langsung melewati pintu keluar arena Turnamen.

"Kim Taehyung.. berhasil menyelesaikan babak pertamanya!"

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook duduk terdiam di samping ranjang rawat Taehyung, sesekali pemuda itu akan memainkan jemarinya sekedar menghilangkan bosan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam, pemuda bermarga Kim itu tak sadarkan diri sejak kepalanya terbentur batu akibat sapuan ekor naga tadi.

 _Madam Pomfrey_ sudah berulang kali menyuruhnya agar ke aula untuk sekedar mengambil jatah makannya, tapi dirinya sedang tak nafsu makan sekarang. Ia merasa bersalah pada Taehyung yang harus menanggung semua kegilaan di dunia yang tak di kenal oleh pemuda itu, menunggu atau sekedar memastikan keadaan Taehyung adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

Kelopak mata Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mulai terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap pelan sekedar menyesuaikan pengelihatannya. Pandangannya diarahkan pada Jungkook yang masih memainkan jemarinya, tak sadar kalau Taehyung sudah siuman sekarang. "Sepertinya, kau sangat khawatir padaku, Jeon?"

Jungkook dengan cepat mendongak saat pendengarannya menangkap suara serak bernada rendah Taehyung, senyuman lega tak dapat ditahannya saat kembali melihat pancaran manik kecoklatan itu menyapa manik hitamnya. "Tentu saja. Aku beberapa kali memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa jasadmu kembali ke dunia asal kita sendirian, saat Naga itu tak hentinya menyemburkan napas apinya kearahmu."

Manik itu memandang datar Jungkook yang berucap antusias. "Oh ya? Berarti kau sudah berharap akan kematianku, begitu? Jika kau lupa, nasibmu berada di tanganku, Jeon. Aku bisa saja menyerah pada babak kedua nanti agar tak mendapatkan Dragon Ball sama sekali!"

"Hei-hei! Jangan begitu. Kau sensitif sekali, sih."

"Terserah. Dan dimana aku, sekarang? Rumah sakit? Apa dunia ini punya rumah sakit?"

Jungkook mendengus sembari tangannya terulur mengambil gelas air putih di nakas samping ranjang rawat. "Tsk! Tentu saja, bodoh! Sekarang minumlah, karena setelah ini kau harus punya kekuatan untuk berdansa sepanjang malam sebagai salah satu pemenang Turnamen."

Taehyung menerima gelas tersebut, dan meneguk air putih itu sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan dansa?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa yang lebih rincinya. Seingatku, akan ada pesta dansa setelah babak pertama selesai. Dan karakter yang kau gantikan mendapat pasangan seorang gadis asia bernama _Cho Chang_."

Taehyung menatap tertarik dengan ucapan Jungkook, "Benarkah? Apa gadis itu cantik? Aku akan mengajaknya pergi bersama seperti pemuda karakter asli yang kau sebutkan."

"Tidak!" Jungkook memandang tajam kearah Taehyung, "Kau harus pergi bersamaku, Kim. Dan jangan tanyakan alasannya!" Melanjutkan sembari mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak mau! Untuk apa pergi denganmu saat ada gadis yang menginginkan untuk pergi denganku?!" Taehyung berucap protes sembari mulai duduk perlahan, "Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau memaksaku seperti ini karena tak ada siapapun yang mengajakmu pergi bersama, Jeon?" Melanjutkan dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Jangan salah paham, Kim. Kita harus tetap bersama untuk menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Bola Naga itu. Kau jangan terlalu menikmati kehidupan disini, karena kita akan pergi dari sini sebentar lagi."

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Seharusnya kau juga menikmatinya, Jeon. Bukannya ini adalah dunia Movie favorite mu?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku tak ingin gara-gara terlalu menikmatinya jadi susah untuk meninggalkan dunia ini nanti. Dan pokoknya, kau harus pergi bersamaku ke pesta dansa malam nanti."

.

.

Taehyung bersandar pada dinding koridor tepat pada tikungan menuju Asrama Gryffindor dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada. Penampilannya terlihat angkuh dengan kemeja putih yang melekat pas ditubuhnya, dilapisi jas hitam mengkilat, serta paduan lain yang turut menyempurnakan penampilan Pemuda Kim itu. Dirinya tengah menunggu Jungkook sekarang, dan ini sudah memasuki menit ke dua puluh sembilan, tapi Pemuda Jeon itu sama sekali tak terlihat keluar dari lorong gelap Asrama Gryffindor tersebut.

Tepat saat menit ke tiga puluh lebih lima detik, Jungkook terlihat berlari sembari merapihkan sedikit ujung bawah jas yang dikenakannya. "Jangan bilang kalau aku berdiri lebih dari setengah jam disini hanya untuk menunggumu berdandan, Jeon."

"Tidak sama sekali, Kim. Aku hanya ketiduran tadi, dan terburu-buru mengenakan semua ini." Jungkook membalas sembari mulai melangkah lebih dulu kearah aula.

"Hei! Kau seharusnya menggandengku, kita pasangan malam ini." Taehyung berucap protes sembari ikut berjalan dan melingkarkan paksa tangan Jungkook pada lengan kirinya.

"Tidak, Kim! Ini terlihat aneh jika sesama pria yang melakukannya!" Jungkook berusaha menarik kembali tangannya, namun tetap tak bisa karena Taehyung terus menahannya.

"Bukankah ini sudah biasa? Bahkan banyak pasangan sesama pria di pesta ini." Taehyung mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook memperhatikan sekelilingnya saat langkah kaki berdampingan mereka telah sampai di pintu utama aula.

Benar saja! Banyak sekali pasangan sesama pria disini.

"Oh! Sayang sekali Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter tidak berpasangan." Taehyung kembali berucap saat maniknya menangkap Harry dan Draco yang menggandeng pasangan masing-masing.

Terlihat Harry Potter yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Cho Chang, pasangannya. Sedangkan di tempat berbeda, Draco tengah mengabaikan lontaran kalimat dari pasangannya dan lebih memilih menatap tajam interaksi Harry.

"Draco terlihat jelas sekali menyukai Harry. Padahal pada Movie asli, mereka adalah musuh yang benar-benar saling membenci."

"Mungkin itu adalah tugasmu untuk membuat mereka bersatu, dan tugasku adalah untuk mencari Bola Naganya. Bukankah adil?" Taehyung berucap dengan kekehan disetiap kalimatnya. "Oh! Tidak-tidak! Jangan dianggap serius."

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lama, dan berusaha memikirkan kalimat pemuda itu sedetil mungkin. "Hei! Mungkin saja letak Bola Naga nya akan terpecahkan setelah menyatukan mereka berdua!" Berucap semangat dengan bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Kendalikan pikiran anehmu, Jeon. Itu sama sekali tak masuk akal!"

Setelah Taehyung selesai mengucapkan hal tersebut, iringan musik mulai terdengar. Para pemenang diisyaratkan agar memulai pesta dansa terlebih dahulu dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, mengiringnya menuju tengah ruangan untuk memulai dansa mereka. "Jauhkan pandangan mesummu dariku, Kim! Perhatikan sekitar, dan cari petunjuknya!"

"Tak mau, karena itu adalah tugasmu. Dan tugasku adalah mengikuti Turnamen ini sampai selesai."

Cukup lama mereka menggerakkan badan sesuai dengan lantunan musik, hingga beberapa pasangan mulai istirahat dan menikmati beberapa makanan yang tersaji. Tak berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlihat tengah duduk disebuah meja bundar dengan beberapa makanan disana.

Manik Jungkook terus menatap sekeliling, sesekali menerima suapan dari Taehyung. Pikirnya, tak ada salahnya menanggapi candaan garing pemuda disampingnya ini.

Taehyung sendiri, terus saja memberikan suapan-suapan besar makanan kecil pada Jungkook. Hingga kemudian pada suapan keempat, Jungkook tak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan tersebut.

Si Pemuda Kim tentu saja mengernyit penasaran dengan reaksi Pemuda disampingnya ini yang terlihat tengah memandang kearah depan dengan mata membulat. "Hei! Kau kenapa?"

"Kim, Dragon Ball nya!" Jungkook berucap berbisik sembari mangarahkan telunjuknya kearah depan.

Taehyung mengikuti arah telunjuk pemuda itu, dan dirinya juga melihat hal yang sama. Disana, satu Dragon Ball terlihat kontras di dalam gelas berisi cairan berwarna biru yang di pegang Draco! Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat berjalan dengan minuman tersebut kearah Harry yang kini tengah sendiri.

Minuman berisi cairan biru dengan Dragon Ball tersebut ditawarkan Draco pada Harry yang terlihat langsung menerimanya dan berniat meminumnya.

"JANGAN!"

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

 **Anggota Kubu Otaku:**

\- Kim Taehyung

\- Kim Namjoon

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jackson Wang

\- Choi Minho

 **Anggota Kubu Movie Mania:**

\- Jeon Jungkook

\- Jeon Wonwoo

\- Lee Taemin

\- Bambam

 **Anggota Kubu Kutu Buku:**

\- Min Yoongi

\- Park Jimin

\- Jung Hoseok

 **Anggota Kubu Fashion:**

\- Kim Seokjin

\- Kwon Jiyeong

\- dan semua gadia di kelas tersebut

Tapi, jangan berharap banyak tentang semua Kubu yaaa... itu hanya pelengkap, bukan patokannya. Aku hanya menyebutkan nama anggota karena ada yang minta kkkk~ Aku gk akan terlalu bahas kubu2 itu..

Dann... Chapter 2 akhirnya up yeyy!

Makasihhh banyak loh yaaa buat yang udh nge respon di chapter sebelumnyaaa~

Seneng akutuu baca Review kaliannn heheheh

 **Special Thanks to:**

Kyunie | Ragasta | cuicuiwow | Jeon97Kim | SwaggxrBang | Albus Covallaria majalis | TyaWuryWK | blueewild951230 | | Whitefunnie | Ly379 | soonshim24 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | | lalice26 | Qua Ress13 | ORDASTIOWO RAE | Cypher | Hanami96 | ASDFHJKL | Hannykey | Dan semua yang udh Follow dan Favorite dichapter sebelumnya Iluv u~ :*

Respon lagi untuk chapter ini yaaa~

Oh iya, di chapter pertama aku salah naruh deskripsi warna dasi Jungkook. Jadi, sebenernya warnanya tuh merah bergaris emas yaaa sesuai warna asrama Gryffindor.

Sekali lagi, makasihh... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~

* * *

 **Selasa, 23 Mei 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	4. Chapter 3: Harry Potter (3)

"JANGAN!"

Hampir semua orang yang berada di aula luas itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang baru saja berteriak keras, menyatu dengan suara musik yang masih melantun. Kedua pemuda yang ditatap sama sekali tak peduli, melainkan melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah Harry dan Draco yang juga tengah menatap heran.

"Jangan meminumnya, Harry." Jungkook berucap bersamaan dengan direbutnya gelas berisi cairan biru dan - _mungkin_ \- Dragon Ball itu oleh Taehyung dari tangan Harry.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tersinggung dengan lontaran kalimat Jungkook tadi. "Apa maksudmu dengan Jangan meminumnya? Kau menuduhku meracuni Harry?" Berucap tak terima dengan pandangan menusuknya.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Di gelas ini juga ada Drag-" ucapan Jungkook terputus begitu maniknya menatap gelas yang di pegang oleh Taehyung, dan tak menemukan apapun disana. Gelas itu kosong, tanpa Dragon Ball dan cairan biru yang tadi mengisinya.

"Kau.. sudah meminumnya?" Jungkook berucap pelan dengan manik yang masih mengarah ke gelas. Taehyung yang merasa janggal dengan tatapan Jungkook pun juga mengalihkan pandangan.

"H-hilang.."

Draco dan Harry mengerutkan dahinya, masih tak mengerti dengan maksud dua pemuda di hadapan mereka ini. "Sebenarnya, apa maksud kalian? Aku sama sekali belum meminum apa pun dari gelas itu." Harry berucap menjelaskan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling melempar tatapan mendengar penjelasan tadi, "Ahh~ mungkin kami yang salah lihat." Jungkook berucap canggung, kemudian mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk keluar melalui tatapan mata yang langsung diangguki oleh si pemuda Kim.

 **~oOo~**

 **Otaku VS Movie Mania**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bott! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), penuh dengan fantasy aneh

 **Desclimer** : Fanfiksi ini asli milik saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya! Hanya meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya *lah?- Tapi menurut saya, Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 **Harry Potter - J.K Rowling**

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

"Kenapa Dragon Ball nya bisa hilang?!" Ini adalah kali kesekian Jungkook bergumam geram dengan kalimat yang sama, Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Menurutmu?" Si Pemuda Kim Berucap jengkel sembari mendahului langkah pemuda yang kini menatapnya sinis. "Mungkin seperti yang kau katakan, Dragon Ball itu akan muncul jika Draco dan Harry bersama? Atau menyadari perasaan masing-masing? Entahlah.." melanjutkan sembari menghentikan langkahnya, dan bersandar pada pilar kecil koridor.

"Jika memang seperti itu, lalu apa maksud dari kau yang mengikuti Turnamen, Tae? Jika memang hanya tinggal menyatukan Draco dan Harry, bukankah tak harus dengan cara mengikuti Turnamen?"

Taehyung berdehem kecil mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Benar, apa hubungan antara menyatukan Draco dan Harry dengan mengikuti Turnamen?" melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan mengarah ke Jungkook yang ikut bersandar pada pilar di sampingnya. "Mm.. kalau boleh koreksi, tidak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan nama pendek? Mulai merasa nyaman denganku, Jeon?"

Delikan tak bisa ditahan Jungkook, "Apa menurutmu itu penting sekarang? Jangan lupakan bahwa kau harus memecahkan tantangan di babak kedua, Kim Taehyung." Berucap jengkel sembari menarik tangan Taehyung untuk melanjutkan langkah.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, idiot? Bukankah memecahkan tantangan tidak perlu dilakukan? Ingat! Kau tahu segala yang berada di Movie ini Jeon!"

Jungkook terus saja menarik tangan Taehyung, tak peduli dengan protesan si Kim, atau tatapan aneh dari beberapa murid yang mereka lewati. "Kita harus menemui Harry sekarang, Kim. Aku akan memberitahunya cara untuk memecahkan tantangan selanjutnya, tentunya dengan sedikit bumbu misi untuk mendekatkannya dengan Draco"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti sembari menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman sepihak Jungkook. Tindakan tiba-tiba itu tentunya membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya kaget, telapak tangan besar Taehyung berganti menggenggam sepihak telapak tangan Jungkook dan mulai melangkah lebih dulu. ' _Apa bedanya_?' batin Jungkook kesal dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

"Ah iya, Kim. Mungkin besok aku tak dapat menyaksikan dirimu yang akan memulai tantangan di babak kedua." Jungkook berucap sembari dengan susah payah menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Taehyung.

Si pemuda Kim hanya diam saja, tak merespon sama sekali, terus melangkah berbelok pada beberapa tikungan koridor. Jungkook kembali menatap belakang kepala pemuda itu sinis, "Kau tak ingin bertanya kenapa?"

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah rupawan Taehyung saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada kecil dan sinis dari Jungkook, "Kau berharap aku bertanya _kenapa_? _Apa kau tak akan mendukungku_? Begitu?" Berucap setelah menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Jungkook. "Maaf saja yaa.. jangan terlalu berharap lebih dariku, Jeon."

Sungguh. Jungkook jengkel sekali dengan senyum sombong yang tersemat itu. "Brengsek! Sombong sekali kau. Lihat saja nanti, akan ku biarkan kau tenggelam kehabisan nafas di danau hitam nanti!"berucap mengancam sembari berjalan kearah Harry yang terlihat sekitar beberapa kilo dari tempat mereka.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya dengan danau hitam dan kehabisan napas? Ya! Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung mengejar si Pemuda Jeon yang dengan sengaja semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal, jalannya semakin cepat berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Taehyung.

 _Kenapa tak lari saja?_

"Harry, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu dan Draco. Ini tentang tantangan di babak kedua nanti." Jungkook berucap terburu setelah sampai di tempat Harry berdiri.

"Ada apa dengan tantangan di babak kedua? Kalian memecahkan sesuatu dari telur naga itu?" Harry bertanya sembari memperbaiki cara berdirinya.

"Kau harus membuka telur yang kau dapat di dalam air untuk memecahkan tantangannya..." Harry mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Jungkook, "Tapi, kau harus mandi bersama Draco." Si Pemuda Jeon melanjutkan sembari mencoba terus mengabaikan Taehyung yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

Harry sendiri, mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Tunggu.. maksudmu, aku harus mandi bersama Draco, begitu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Entahlah.. Di Movie yang ku tonton, kau dan Draco mandi bersama untuk memecahkan clue pada telur untuk tantangan di babak kedua" oke, Jungkook mulai ngelantur sekarang. Hei, ayolah. Bahkan Draco dan Harry yang akur dalam dunia ini saja sudah merupakan keajaiban yang sangat melenceng dari Movie asli. Apalagi mandi bersama?

"Jungkook benar tentang semuanya, kami baru saja selesai mandi bersama." Taehyung menambahkan sembari menggeser badan Jungkook yang terus menghalanginya, "Kau pergilah temui Draco, kami masih ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan." Dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kedua sisi bahu Jungkook, Taehyung berucap disertai senyum meyakinkan andalannya.

Harry yang mendengarnya, mengangguk ragu kemudian melangkah meninggalkan dua pemuda yang kini saling melempar tatapan tajam tersebut.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, ada apa pada tantangan kedua yang membuatku harus mati kehabisan nafas di danau hitam?"

Jungkook memutar matanya malas, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung, "Kau pikir saja sendiri, dasar sombong tak tahu berterimakasih! Kau lolos pada babak pertama juga karena bantuanku, brengsek!" Berucap kesal dengan nada tinggi di setiap langkahnya.

"Ayolahh Jeon. Aku minta maaf, jangan cepat marah seperti ini. Kau terlihat seperti gadis—"

"Jangan coba-coba lanjutkan kalimatmu yang ingin mengatakan bahwa aku seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan, Kim." Jungkook berbalik tiba-tiba, yang otomatis juga langsung menghentikan langkah Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. "Aku benar-benar tak suka dengan orang sombong sepertimu. Jadi dengar baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mau mengulangnya lagi."

"Tantangan pada babak kedua adalah nanti, pasangan yang bersamamu sampai akhir di pesta tadi akan di sembunyikan di danau hitam dalam penjagaan ketat makhluk air disana. Dan kau, diharuskan untuk menyelamatkannya." Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas. "Kemungkinan, aku nantinya yang harus kau selamatkan, jadi persiapkan dirimu."

"Kau gila? Kita berdua bisa mati tanpa bernafas selama itu di dalam air, bodoh."

"Karena ini lah aku tak suka bekerjasama dengan orang idiot sepertimu, Kim. Cedric menggunakan Bubble Head-Charm di Movie aslinya untuk bernafas dalam air, dan aku tak tahu sama sekali cara menggunakan mantra itu..."

"...tapi, kau bisa menemui _Neville Longbottom_ dan meminta tanaman yang akan membantumu bernafas selama satu jam di dalam air."

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung terlihat celingukan dengan wajah cemas selama perjalanan menuju perahu yang akan membawa dirinya dan beberapa teman seasrama ke tempat tantangan babak kedua diselenggarakan. Umpatan bernada kecil sedari tadi terus meluncur dengan mulus dibibir tebalnya, sapaan teman-teman yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan padanya sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

Sungguh, Taehyung benar-benar panik sekarang. Kepalan tangan kanannya semakin dieratkan, sekedar merasakan bahwa tanaman yang akan membuat dirinya bernafas selama satu jam di danau nanti masih ada di genggaman.

Yang sangat dipikirkan olehnya sekarang, jika Taehyung menggunakan tanaman ini untuk bernafas selama satu jam, bagaimana dengan Jungkook yang disembunyikan di kedalaman danau sana entah berapa lama? Bagaimana jika dirinya tak dapat menyelamatkan Jungkook dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam? Apakah mereka akan mati kehabisan nafas bersama?

Benar-benar tidak elit! Sama sekali bukan model cara meninggal yang diinginkan si pemuda bersurai coklat madu! Membayangkan tubuhmu mengapung begitu saja disaksikan oleh banyak orang yang tak kau kenal, Taehyung benar-benar bergidik walau hanya membayangkan hal itu.

"Hei, Kim! Cepatlah turun!" Suara sinis Draco berhasil memutuskan khayalannya.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ketinggian tiga menara tempat tantangan babak kedua di selenggarakan. Menara bagian kiri dan kanan diperuntukkan khusus untuk para penonton, sedangkan menara bagian tengah diperuntukkan khusus memulai tantangan.

Wajah Taehyung mulai pucat pasi melihat lawannya sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing dengan para pendukungnya. Termasuk Harry yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari pengawasan Draco. Oh! Apa mereka sudah saling menyukai setelah acara mandi bersama? Jika iya, tidak menutup kemungkinan di tantangan ini terdapat Dragon Ball.

Suara Dumbledore yang akan memulai tantangan itu mulai terdengar, Taehyung yang masih panik bahkan tak peduli dengan entah siapa yang bantu membukakan jubah khusus asramanya, sehingga kini dirinya hanya mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna kuning hitam.

Taehyung memakan cepat tanaman yang sejak tadi di genggamnya saat meriam pertanda pertandingan dimulai terdengar. Tubuhnya masuk begitu saja kedalam air bersamaan dengan tarikan Harry pada tangan kanannya.

Danau yang minim pencahayaan mulai menyapa indra penglihatannya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa aneh dengan sakit yang tak tertahankan pada bagian leher. Dapat dilihatnya, Harry juga sepertinya tengah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Pada bagian leher yang sakit, mulai muncul insang dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga ikut berubah seperti bentuk organ makhluk laut pada umumnya.

Si Pemuda Kim mulai bergidik membayangkan betapa buruk rupa dirinya yang dalam bentuk monster laut ini. Tatapannya kembali ke tempat Harry tadi, dan sudah tak menemukan apa pun, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu memulai proses pencariannya.

Tubuhnya mulai di gerakkan, berenang dengan indahnya melewati beberapa tumbuhan danau. Ia tak punya banyak waktu, dan harus cepat menemukan keberadaan Jungkook sekarang!

Beberapa makhluk danau yang tak diketahuinya mulai terlihat, suara makhluk tersebut benar-benar seperti _backsound_ horror bagi Taehyung. Bersyukur, para makhluk aneh itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Gerakan tubuhnya semakin dipercepat saat maniknya mulai menangkap keberadaan beberapa orang yang terlihat mengapung beberapa kilo di depan sana. Harry juga terlihat tengah mencoba membuka ikatan pada tubuh Cho Chang disana.

Taehyung bergerak cepat mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang disembunyikannya pada kantung kecil celana renangnya — _Jungkook yang menyarankan untuk membawa ini, untuk memepercepat penyelamatan katanya_ —, memotong tanaman laut yang mengikat bagian lengan dan kaki Jungkook dengan gesit. Taehyung yang berhasil mendahului Harry, lolos begitu saja dari serangan para makhluk aneh danau yang kini terlihat tengah mengancam Harry dibawah sana.

Dekapannya pada tubuh tak berkutik Jungkook semakin mengerat selama perjalanan renang keatas. Masih ada banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk dirinya bernafas, dan dirinya harus mencari keberadaan Dragon Ball, tapi apa Jungkook masih kuat di dalam air?

Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, menghilangkan pikiran negatif. Tidak! Dirinya tak perlu membawa Jungkook ikut serta dalam pencarian ini! Dengan tenaga yang bertambah, Taehyung melemparkan tubuh Jungkook keatas, sedangkan dirinya mulai kembali ke tempat tadi untuk mencari Dragon Ball.

Sementara, Jungkook disana mulai meraup udara rakus saat kepalanya berhasil keluar dari gelapnya air danau. Kepalanya ditolehkan kesana-kemari, tak mempedulikan sorakan senang para pendukung disana karena maniknya sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Mana Taehyung!" Jungkook berucap random mencari Taehyung saat tubuhnya dibantu naik oleh salah satu Profesor Hogwarts.

"Kau hanya muncul sendiri dari danau, kami sama sekali tak melihat Taehyung." Balasan itu membuat Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnga rapat dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

Si idiot itu! Kemana dia? Apa tak bisa pada satu babak saja pemuda itu tak membuat masalah?! Jungkook sudah berhasil diselamatkan, lalu apa yang dilakukan si idiot itu dibawah sana?!

.

.

Taehyung terus berenang mencari dasar danau, karena tidak mungkin Dragon Ball yang dicarinya mengambang begitu saja. Memang bisa jadi Dragon Ballnya tersembunyi disela beberapa tanaman laut, Taehyung juga tengah memperhatikan kemungkinan itu sekarang.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit berlalu, dan dirinya sama sekali tak menemukan apapun. Atau mungkin sejak awal, Dragon Ball nya tak berada di babak kedua ini? Sial! Lalu untuk apa dirinya lelah berenang kesana kemari sambil menahan dingin sejak tadi?!

Pun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berenang keatas, mencoba keluar dari pekatnya air danau ini. Waktunya hampir habis, dan ia tak ingin mati disini!

 _Grep_ —

Tepat ketika kakinya melewati sebuah tanaman danau yang aneh, tanaman yang dimaksud melilit kaki kanannya dan menariknya paksa masuk kedalam kumpulan tanaman lainnya. Tidak! Jangan katakan kalau tanaman itu akan menguncinya!

Tidak! Taehyung tak ingin mati!

Tangannya terus menggapai-gapai air kosong dengan kaki kiri yang juga berusaha digosokkan pada tanaman yang melilit kaki satunya. Tetap tak bisa! Bagaimana ini? Taehyung sudah membuang pisau kecilnya tadi.

Tanaman itu terus menariknya, dan dapat dilihat oleh netranya, dibawah sana para tanaman lainnya sudah membentuk diri seperti penjara yang pas bagi tubuh kurus Taehyung.

Lima menit lagi, dan insang dilehernya akan menghilang, kemampuan berenangnya juga akan berkurang, dan dirinya pasti akan terkurung menjadi bangkai di dalam tanaman gila itu!

Taehyung menutup mata, begitu pasrah dirinya dengan membayangkan beberapa koleksi manga dan anime favorite nya di rumah nun jauh disana.

Tepat ketika ujung tanaman itu bergerak memerangkap Taehyung, secercah cahaya bergerak kilat menghancurkan beberapa tanaman tadi. Begitu cepat, bahkan Taehyung yang masih menutup matanya sama sekali tak sadar saat tangan seseorang meraih pergelangan tangannya. Dirinya sudah tak dapat mengambil nafas lagi di kedalaman air danau ini, bahkan ketika seseorang berteriak dengan mulut dipenuhi air—

" _Ascendio_!"

Berakhirnya pengucapan mantra tadi membuat tubuh dua sosok itu terlempar jauh keatas danau, dan mendarat pada alas menara tempat awal dimulainya babak kedua.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung muncul bersama dengan Harry, bergerak cepat mendekati pemuda itu dengan selimut tebal di tangannya.

"Kau idiot! Brengsek! Sialan! Bodoh! Tolol!" Umpatan itu diucapkannya bersamaan dengan pukulan keras pada bahu si Pemuda Kim. "Kau mau mati hanya karena mencari Dragon Ball sialan itu, huh?! Benda itu sama sekali tak ada disini, bodoh!"

"Ayolah, Jeon. Aku sedang kedinginan sekarang, jangan mengomel seperti ibuku begitu. Kau tak berniat memelukku? Setidaknya aku telah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkanmu tadi." Taehyung berucap dengan gigi bergemelatuk menahan dingin yang tak bisa hilang hanya dengan satu selimut saja.

Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar jengkel dibuatnya. Sudah hampir mati begini, bisa-bisanya si Kim ini mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat kesal.

 _Greb_ —

Jungkook memeluk tubuh kedinginan Taehyung. Jangan salahkan Jungkook! Jangan mengira kalau Jungkook punya perasaan dengan pemuda sombong ini! Tidak! Jungkook hanya ingin membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya harus didengar oleh mereka berdua. "Harry dan Draco sudah bersama, Draco sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Dan dugaanku, Dragon Ball itu berada di tantangan terakhir nanti. Tepatnya, di dalam piala Triwizard. Dan kau... harus menghalangi Harry untuk mendapatkannya lebih dulu! Kau harus menang Tae, jika mau berpindah dimensi." Pelukan itu semakin mengerat dengan Jungkook yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung, "Dan kumohon... Jangan mati di babak terakhir nanti. Karena kau akan bertemu penyihir gelap yang membunuh Cedric disana."

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung menggumam sibuk dengan mulut penuh oleh makanan yang disuapkan oleh Jungkook. Tangannya memegang perkamen dengan beberapa catatan mantra yang sudah di rangkumkan Jungkook untuk di hafalkannya pada babak terakhir nanti. Mereka tengah berada di menara astronomi sekarang, setidaknya sebagai meeting sebelum babak terakhir dilaksanakan. "Salah. Itu pelafalannya tak harus dengan logat Inggris, Kim. Lidahmu harus kau atur dengan sempurna jika ingin mantranya bekerja."

Taehyung mendelik kesal sembari mengunyah cepat makanan di mulutnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengingatnya nanti di medan perang yang membuat panik, kalau mantra yang kuucapkan itu harus dengan lidah yang diatur sempurna? Tidak masuk akal, Jeon!"

"Setidaknya, cobalah! Kau terus saja mengeluh sejak tadi. Dan buka mulutmu, aku benar-benar lelah terus menyuapimu sejak tadi." Jungkook membalas dengan tak kalah kesal.

"Iya, iya tsk! Kau juga makanlah, aku sudah kenyang. Apa perlu kusuapi juga?" Taehyung berucap dengan alis di naik turunkan.

"Hafalkan saja itu, brengsek. Jangan banyak tingkah!"

 _Brak_ —

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Hahhhh... kalian disini ternyata. Cepatlah, tantangan untuk babak terakhir sudah akan di mulai." Seorang pemuda berucap terburu dengan nafas tersengal dan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah semua kalimatnya selesai terucap.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan wajah pucat, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya membalas dengan tatapan santai. "Sialan! Kenapa jadi aku yang takut begini! Cepatlah, kita tak boleh terlambat."

Taehyung mengangguk malas sembari berdiri, dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas menarik lengan kiri Jungkook untuk berjalan bersama.

 **~oOo~**

Sorakan para penonton di babak terakhir lebih riuh dibandingkan dengan babak-babak sebelumnya. Banyak dari para murid membawa bendera khusus Asrama maupun Sekolah mereka. Ini merupakan babak penentuan pemenang mutlak Turnament Triwizard, dan mereka harus mempersiapkan segala hal untuk menyambut sang pemenang baru nantinya.

Satu-persatu para juara mulai memasuki area tempat babak terakhir berlangsung. Terlihat Taehyung yang berjalan santai di dampingi oleh Jungkook, karena setiap juara harus memiliki pendamping untuk memotivasi di babak terakhir ini.

Manik Jungkook sedari tadi terus memperhatikan seseorang yang mendampingi Harry diseberang sana. Masih diingat jelas oleh otak jeniusnya kalau Pria dengan mata aneh itu bukanlah Alastor Moody yang asli, melainkan salah seorang pelahap maut yang nantinya akan membawa Harry dan Taehyung kepada Voldemort.

"Taehyung, Trofi Triwizard yang nanti akan kau dapatkan itu sudah diberi Portkey ke tempat khusus. Jadi, kau dan Harry harus hati-hati saat itu karena akan berhadapan dengan pemimpin dari para pelahap maut."

"Maksudmu, Voldemort yang wajahnya buruk rupa tapi diagung-agungi itu?" Taehyung berucap santai bertepatan dengan sampainya ia pada pintu masuk labirin bagiannya.

"Jaga mulutmu, bodoh. Kau harus berhati-hati karena akan terkena kutukan mematikan nanti. Jadi, kau harus menghindari kutukan itu sebisa mungkin."

Para Juara Turnamen mulai masuk berdasarkan urutan masing-masing, seperti yang di intruksikan oleh Dumbledore sebelumnya.

Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memberikan semangat pada Taehyung yang akan bertaruh hidup dan mati sebentar lagi. "Kau tak ingin menciumku? Mungkin saja ini hari terakhirku di dunia i—"

 _Bugh_ —

Kalimat Taehyung terpotong oleh tendangan kuat Jungkook pada punggungnya. Sialan! Mau mati saja sempat-sempatnya membuat orang kesal.

.

.

"Ashh..." Taehyung meringis saat tubuhnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya menyentuh tanah kuat dalam labirin. Kepalanya di tengokkan kebelakang yang memeperlihatkan pintu masuk tadi kini telah tertutupi oleh semak tebal.

Masih dengan ringisan, Pemuda Kim itu mulai berdiri dan memperhatikan sekitar yang di kelilingi oleh semak tebal tinggi sebagai temboknya. Tongkat sihir semakin diremasnya kuat saat kakinya mulai melangkah menelusuri labirin luas itu. Mulutnya bergerak untuk sekedar melafalkan ulang dalam hati mantra-mantra yang diajarkan Jungkook padanya, sesekali menoleh terkejut saat mendengar suara grusuk dibalik semak tebal itu.

" _KYAAA_..."

Kepala Taehyung menoleh tak tentu arah, mencari dimana sumber suara teriakan seorang gadis tadi. Tak salah lagi, yang tadi adalah suara gadis yang berasal dari Beauxbo—hmm entahlah Taehyung lupa.

Kakinya terus melangkah mencari jalan yang sekiranya merupakan jalan yang pas menuju Trofi Triwizard yang diincar. Namun, ketika kakinya ingin berbelok pada sebuah tikungan, maniknya menangkap kehadiran sosok berkepala gundul tengah bersembunyi dan diam-diam mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Harry Potter.

Taehyung mulai panik, dirinya tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jika berteriak memanggil Harry yang tak tahu apa-apa itu, tak menutup kemungkinan dirinyalah yang nanti akan terkena kutukan dari si Pria gundul. Taehyung kembali meremas tongkat sihir yang digenggamnya, tak ada salahnya mencoba salah satu mantra yang diajarkan Jungkook untuk sebuah permulaan.

"Cruc—"

" _Expelliarmus_ "

Taehyung lebih dulu merafalkan mantranya yang membuat tongkat sihir yang digenggam si Pria gundul menjadi terlempar entah kemana. Taehyung berniat ingin mencoba lagi mantra lainnya, sekedar memberi efek jera untuk si Pria gundul. Namun gerakan bibirnya dihentikan oleh Harry yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hentikan, Kim. Dia dikutuk!" Harry berucap terburu dengan keringat yang terus mengucur dari pelipisnya. Taehyung mengerti dengan ketakutan Pemuda ini, tapi dirinya sangat ingin mencoba mantra lagi.

" _Hyakk_.."

 _Bugh_ —

Si Pria gundul, sebut saja Viktor Krum mulai bangkit dan memukul keras sudut bibir kanan Taehyung. Harry yang menyaksikannya, begitu terkejut dengan Taehyung dan Viktor yang kini tengah saling melemparkan pukulan keras mereka.

"Sialan! Aku membiarkanmu hidup, tapi kau memukulku. Benar-benar tak tahu terimakasih!"

 _Bugh_ —

Taehyung memberikan pukulan telak pada wajah bagian depan pria itu yang membuat si Pria langsung saja kehilangan kesadarannya. "Hahh.. badan besar, tapi sekali pukul kau langsung pingsan begini! Tak tahu malu!" Sebagai penutup, Taehyung memukul pelan kepala gundul Viktor, dan mulai bangkit berhadapan dengan Harry.

"Ayo mencari Trofi itu bersama."

Harry dan Taehyung melangkah pelan melalui berbagai tikungan labirin, hingga kemudian manik keduanya menangkap keberadaan Trofi Turnamen saat sudah mencapai bagian tengah labirin rumit itu.

Kedua pemuda itu saling pandang, lalu mulai berlari saling mendahului memperebutkan satu trofi berharga tersebut. Taehyung harus mendapatkan Trofi itu jika ingin berpindah ke dimensi lain, jadi ia mulai semakin memepercepat larinya sebelum sebuah akar yang keluar dari sisi bawah semak mengikat erat kaki kanannya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu terjatuh keras menimpa tanah, akar pada semak semakin banyak keluar hingga melilit kedua tangan serta tongkat sihir yang digenggamnya. Tubuhnya terseret menjauhi Harry yang masih dengan keterkejutannya dan perasaan dilema antara menolong Taehyung atau mengambil Trofi yang menunggu disana.

"Harry!" Taehyung memanggil, dan terus memanggil dengan tangan yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari lilitan erat akar. Badannya sangat perih, sungguh.

Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya membuat Taehyung tak fokus dengan keadaan sekitar, hingga cahaya dari tongkat yang dibawa Harry keluar dan menghantam inti akar tersebut. Dirinya sama sekali tak tahu mantra apa yang dilafalkan Harry untuk membantunya, yang terpenting ia bebas sekarang.

 _Wushh_ —

Ternyata tak sampai disitu, tiupan keras angin entah datang darimana setelah Taehyung berhasil lepas dari jeratan. Bahkan dinding tebal semak itu mulai menyatu, menutup jalan di belakang mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu berlari, berusaha menghindari agar tak terjepit diantara dinding semak yang menyatu. "Kita raih bersama Trofi nya, Kim" Harry berteriak menyuarakan pendapatnya mengenai menang bersama sebagai pilihan yang langsung diangguki Taehyung, toh juga dia tetap menang dan mendapat Dragon Ball yang ada di dalam sana.

Tepat saat hitungan ketiga, tangan dari kedua pemuda itu meraih Trofinya dan menghilang dari gelapnya labirin tersebut.

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung mulai bangkit setelah memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Benar yang dikatakan Jungkook, Portkey pada Trofi itu membawa mereka kesebuah pemakaman sekarang. Keadaan remang yang hanya dapat pencahayaan dari sinar bulan tak menghalangi manik Taehyung menangkap sebuah patung berbentuk seperti Malaikat Maut disana.

"ARGHH.."

Kegiatannya terhenti dengan teriakan kesakitan Harry di tengah makam sana. Pemuda bersurai berantakan itu memegang bekas luka di dahinya dengan pandangan kearah depan, menatap benci sesuatu disana.

"Harry! Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Bunuh pemuda satunya!_ " Suara serak itu berhasil membuat seorang pria tua mengambil buru-buru tongkat sihir yang diselipkan dibagian belakang celana.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi disela langkahnya mendekati Harry yang semakin kesakitan. Disana, dikegelapan sebuah gua terlihat sosok tambun dengan tampang seperti tikus, tengah menggendong sesuatu yang seperti janin. Entah yang mana Voldemort, pemuda itu sama sekali tak tahu.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Cahaya hijau dari kutukan kematian itu terlihat seakan slow motion dipandangan Taehyung. Dirinya masih ingat, kalau itu adalah mantra untuk membunuh seseorang dan ia harus menghindari itu seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook.

Tapi terlambat, kecepatan refleks tubuhnya tak dapat mengalahkan kecepatan pesat cahaya hijau Tersebut yang sekarang telah menghantam keras tubuhnya kebelakang.

Dirinya yang bodoh, hanya memikirkan untuk kembali ke dimensi lain tanpa memikirkan apa yang telah dinasehi Jungkook.

Sekarang apa? Ia mati! Dan bukan hanya tak dapat pergi ke dimensi lain, dirinya bahkan tak dapat kembali ke dimensi asalnya.

" _Hei! Idiot! Cepat buka matamu dan pergi dari sini!_ " Suara Jungkook terdengar nyata di telinganya yang membuat dahi yang tak tertutupi poni itu mengerut bingung. Bukankah dirinya telah mati?

" _Bangun, Kim Taehyung!_ "

Cukup sudah! Taehyung membuka kilat kelopak matanya, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Dapat dilihatnya Jungkook berada di sampingnya sekarang, tapi lingkungan sekitar ini masih di pemakaman.

Pandangannya kembali beredar, hingga menangkap pertarungan dahsyat dua cahaya disana – _antara Harry dan Voldemort–_.

Tapi, ada yang janggal! Kepalanya ditengokkan ke samping kiri, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tubuh kaku seorang pemuda yang sepertinya meninggal dengan mata terbuka. "S-siapa dia?"

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu jalan ceritanya, tapi sepertinya itu Cedric. Dan kau berhenti menggantikan karakternya setelah terkena kutukan? Mmhh.. benar kau terkena kutukan?" Jungkook yang juga masih bingung karena tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya yang sudah berada di sebuah pemakaman, tepatnya di samping kanan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong, dirinya masih tak mengerti. Jadi sekarang, karakter Cedric yang asli telah kembali? Dan Movie ini berjalan seperti biasanya?

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tak bisa melihat kita. Dan ayo cepat ambil Dragon Ball di dalam Trofi itu! Kita harus cepat pindah dimensi!" Mendengarnya, Taehyung mulai beranjak bangun dan melangkah menuju Trofi yang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir sebuah makam.

"Tunggu, Tae! aku juga ingin melihat bentuk Dragon Ball nya." Jungkook berlari kecil, mengejar langkah Taehyung di depan sana.

Trofi itu diraih oleh tangan besar Taehyung dengan Jungkook yang ikut mencondongkan badannya sekedar ikut mengintip. Terlihat disana, Sebuah bola kecil berwarna emas dengan gambar satu bintang di bagian tengah. "Wow! Ini benar-benar Dragon Ball!" Taehyung berdecak kagum.

Begitu tangan itu meraih bola, cahaya kuning keemasan mulai keluar dan menelan tubuh dua pemuda yang masih dalam kekagumannya disana.

Menghilang, bahkan sebelum menyuarakan keinginan mereka.

 **~oOo~**

RAWRRR!

Kelopak mata Jungkook terbuka saat merasakan sapuan angin yang sangat kuat disertai dengan suara yang sangat memekakan telinga tadi.

Maniknya menyipit, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan silau sinar matahari yang langsung mengarah ke retinanya. Dirinya masih menikmati suasana ini, hingga suara teriakan yang dikenal menyadarkannya.

"Hei, Jeon! Bangun, bodoh! Kau masih bisa tidur dan tersenyum dalam keadaan segenting ini!"

Netra Jungkook terbuka lebar, dan dapat dilihatnya Taehyung diatas sana tengah berusaha menarik tangannya agar tak jatuh.

Hng?

Jungkook kembali memperhatikan sekitar, dan mulai tersadar dengan keadaan dirinya yang bergelantungan bebas diudara dengan tangan Taehyung sebagai penopang.

"Cepat naik, bodoh! Kita sedang berada di bahu Titan sekarang!"

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 3 up yeyy...

Wahh maaf banget, updatenya telat

Makasih banget yang udah dengan sabarnya menunggu Otaku VS Movie Mania ini update yaaa~

Sayang kalian :* :*

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Kyunie** | Ragasta | cuicuiwow | Jeon97Kim | **SwaggxrBang** | **Albus Covallaria majalis** | **TyaWuryWK** | blueewild951230 | | Whitefunnie | **Ly379** | soonshim24 | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** | | **lalice26** | Qua Ress13 | ORDASTIOWO RAE | Cypher | Hanami96 | ASDFHJKL | **Hannykey** | killme | esteh | Dan semua yang udh Follow dan Favorite dichapter sebelumnya Iluv u~ :*

Follow IG aku, buat yang mau lihat foto untuk fanfict chapter depan et vkchu137

Jangan malu untuk menyapa yaaa~ aku baik kok orangnya wkwkwk

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~

* * *

 **Senin, 05 Juni 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	5. Chapter 4: Attack On Titan

"Cepat naik, bodoh! Kita sedang berada di bahu Titan, sekarang!"

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tentu dirinya tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud Taehyung dengan Titan. Itu merupakan hal yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi semua kubu setiap harinya, mengingat para Kubu Otaku mengadakan nonton bersama disetiap jam kosong dengan memanfaatkan proyektor yang memanganggur di kelas.

Masih sangat membekas di ingatannya mengenai betapa menyeramkannya Raksasa yang disebut Titan dalam dunia anime. Dan apa sekarang? Mereka bahkan tengah berada di bahu salah satu makhluk dua dimensi mengerikan itu?

"Cepatlah, Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak kesal, tentu saja. Tangannya pegal, semakin kewalahan dengan laju lari Titan berambut pirang ini. Angin semakin berhembus kencang, seiring dengan langkah si Titan wanita yang semakin lebar.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Hitungan ketiga, kau harus memanjat tanganku!" Taehyung sudah semakin panik, dirinya tahu betul episode ini. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, dirinya beserta teman-teman yang lain berhasil mendownload-nya di situs langganan dan nonton bersama. Sekarang, Titan wanita itu hampir memasuki bagian tengah hutan lebat.

Jungkook terlihat kesusahan memanjat tangan Taehyung, dirinya berpegangan kuat pada kulit Titan yang timbul di beberapa bagian dengan keringat yang semakin deras mengucur di pelipis.

"TEMBAK!"

Tepat ketika Jungkook berhasil memegang bahu Taehyung yang tengah berpegang pada rambut pirang Titan, suara ribut Tembakan dari berbagai arah mulai terdengar. Jenis tembakan yang digunakan oleh pasukan disini untuk menangkap Titan sebagai bahan penelitian, dengan design runcing seperti panah yang besar kuat, serta sambuangan tali yang sangat kuat juga.

Keduanya terkejut, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak terkejut jika salah satu tembakan itu menancap pada kulit Titan yang berada tepat dibawah kakimu?

 **~oOo~**

 **Otaku VS Movie Mania**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bott! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), penuh dengan fantasy aneh

 **Desclimer** : Fanfiksi ini asli milik saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya! Hanya meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya *lah?- Tapi menurut saya, Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _ **Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin) Hajime Isayama**_

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Suasana hening yang sangat kontras setelah insiden penembakan Titan wanita tadi, membuat Jungkook juga merasakan ketakutan yang aneh. Aneh, karena dirasakan di dunia yang aneh pula.

Tangan bergetarnya mulai bergerak memegang erat lengan Taehyung, mencoba mencari pelampiasan rasa takut dengan menggarukkan kukunya pada kulit tan si Pemuda Kim. Sangat jelas terdengar di telinganya, bagaimana deru napas Titan wanita itu bagaikan suara halilintar yang berpadu dengan suara hembusan kuat angin.

Berlebihan... tapi, memang itu yang dirasakan si Pemuda Jeon.

"Hei, _Annie_! Jangan berpura-pura dengan menutup leher untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslimu." Jungkook menoleh saat mendengar suara normal Taehyung bernada sedang, "Di balik kostum keren Raksasa ini kau, kan? _Annie Leonhardt_." Lanjutan ucapan si Pemuda Kim berhasil membuat si Titan wanita menolehkan cepat kepalanya kearah bahu— _tempat Taehyung dan Jungkook berpijak_ — yang juga membuat Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya karena gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"H-hei, Idiot! Kau membuatnya marah" Jungkook berucap lirih saat maniknya bersitatap dengan manik besar dengan urat merah milik si Titan wanita. Si Taehyung ini benar-benar mencari gara-gara.

Jungkook tak keberatan jika Taehyung ber-spoiler ria dengan bangganya di hadapan si Titan ini, sungguh. Tapi, bisakah pemuda bodoh ini melakukannya di tempat yang tepat? Maksud Jungkook, ini benar-benar candaan yang sangat tidak lucu saat kau mencari gara-gara dengan makhluk ini —padahal kau sendiri sedang berpijak pada bahunya.

Sementara Taehyung sendiri terlihat sulit menelan ludah sembari mundur satu langkah, sekedar menjauhkan diri dari rambut pirang Titan yang ikut bergerak. "O-oi, Jangan marah begitu." Berucap kaku disertai cengiran canggung dari bibir tebalnya.

Lekuk tubuh Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat di manik besar sang Titan, dengan balutan seragam yang sangat dikenali Taehyung sebagai seragam pasukan favorite nya disini. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana bisa, dirinya dan Jungkook tiba-tiba sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan sayap seragam kebanggaan berwarna hijau ini sejak berpindah dunia. Dilengkapi dengan gas dan peralatan pemburu Titan lainnya, Taehyung benar-benar sangat senang sekarang. Senyumnya bahkan tak dapat ditahannya, membuat Titan wanita yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka terlihat bertambah geram.

 _Siuuutt~ Tzingg~_

Satu orang berseragam pasukan pengintai menebaskan pedangnya kearah punggung tangan kiri Titan wanita yang tengah menutupi leher bagian belakang— _Titik kelemahan Titan_ —

Terlihat jelas di manik Taehyung dan Jungkook ekspresi terkejut pria itu saat pedangnya lah yang patah karena pembekuan tiba-tiba pada punggung tangan si Titan wanita.

Beberapa pasukan mulai maju, membantu menyerang bagian yang sama, membuat Titan wanita itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk semakin menutupi daerah bagian belakang leher. Untungnya, Taehyung dapat membaca pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Titan tersebut yang membuatnya menarik Jungkook untuk bergelantung pada rambut belakang Titan agar tak terhimpit antara lengan dan bahu sang Titan wanita.

"Hentikan! Percuma kalian membuang tenaga begitu, Titan ini memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi kelemahannya dengan cara membekukan kulit." Taehyung berucap dengan nada tinggi, mencoba mengambil perhatian para pasukan yang masih bersusah payah menyerang.

"Dia benar" suara dingin bernada datar terdengar, bertepatan dengan berhentinya serangan tersebut. "Menyerang makhluk ini terus menerus hanya akan membuat kita kehabisan senjata dan gas." Melanjutkan sembari mendaratkan kakinya agar berpijak di atas kepala si Titan wanita.

Itu _Levi_. Taehyung sangat tahu dengan sosok itu, dirinya bahkan pernah menyombongkan diri seperti bocah mengaku sebagai karakter sang kopral. Tapi, sungguh! Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu, karena Taehyung mulai kelelahan bergelantungan di rambut bau Titan ini.

 _Grep_

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pemuda Kim berteriak protes saat Jungkook dengan entengnya memeluk dan bergelantung nyaman di punggungnya.

"Aku lelah bergelantung di rambut Raksasa yang tak pernah sampoan itu, Kim. Aku bergelantung disini saja, ya?"

 _Brengsek_ , memang si Jeon ini.

Bayangkan bagaimana kesulitannya Taehyung bergelantung dengan beban pemuda semontok Jeon Jungkook di punggungnya.

"Kim, aku ingin bertanya.."

"Demi Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook. Cukup diam dan jangan banyak gerak selama kau menjadi parasit di punggungku!" Taehyung berucap kesal, dirinya bukan tak sadar memiliki gas seperti pasukan pengintai lain untuk berpindah tempat. Ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

"Tapi, aku ingin bertanya, Kim~"

Si Jeon Jungkook berucap dengan nada mendayu, dan Taehyung mengumpat akan hal itu.

"Terserah. Bicara dan bertanyalah sesukamu, Jeon. Tapi berhenti bergerak! Kau berat!"

Jungkook terkekeh senang melihat penderitaan Taehyung. Kedua pemuda itu bahkan menghiraukan keadaan sekitar mereka.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa Titan wanita ini termasuk Titan murahan?" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, dirinya tak mengerti maksud dari 'murahan' yang dikatakan si Pemuda Jeon. "Apa Titan ini termasuk Titan Jalang?"

"Apa maksudmu, Jeon? Murahan dan Jalang dari segi apa yang kau maksud?"

Jungkook terdiam, sekedar merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan maksud dari ucapannya. "Tidak, hanya saja... Titan ini tak mengenakan Bra.."

 _Heol_!

Demi celana dalam Jeon Wonwoo yang dicuri oleh teman satu Kubunya —Kim Mingyu— dan dipakaikan pada salah satu manekin karakter favorite si pria bertaring! Apa pertanyaan itu penting, disaat segenting ini?!

"Ap—"

RAWRRRR

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh teriakan melengking si Titan wanita. Kedua pemuda itu beserta beberapa pasukan pengintai yang berada disana membeku kaget saat gema teriakan itu masih membayang.

Keringat pada genggaman tangan Taehyung menyebabkan pegangan pemuda itu pada rambut pirang sang Titan mengendur. "Ya! Berpeganganlah yang benar! Kita akan jatuh jika terus turun seperti ini!" Teriakan Jungkook berhasil menyadarkan Taehyung dari ekspresi kosongnya.

Derap langkah yang keras dan ramai, membuat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya kasar sembari memanjat kembali rambut sang Titan wanita —Masih dengan Jungkook yang menempel di punggungnya—. "Oh, tidak! Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, Jeon. Titan yang lain akan segera datang dan memakan Titan wanita ini!"

Ucapan yang terdengar seperti teriakan karena panik tadi berhasil membuat Levi yang masih berpijak pada kepala Titan menatap Taehyung dengan kerutan di dahi, terlihat janggal dengan kalimat si pemuda Kim. "Apa maksudmu dengan Titan lain yang akan memakan Titan ini?"

Suara datar Levi tadi membuat Taehyung mendongak, sekedar menatap pria bertubuh pendek diatas sana. "Iya, Nant—"

"Komandan, beberapa Titan dari berbagai arah terlihat berlari kearah sini!" Ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh teriakan melapor dari salah seorang pasukan pengintai.

Raut wajah Pria berambut pirang bernama _Erwin Smith_ yang tadi disebut Komandan pun mulai mengeras. "Alihkan dan bunuh para Titan itu sebisa kalian, usahakan jangan sampai mendekati Titan Wanita itu!" Berteriak memerintah sembari mulai waspada saat mendengar derap langkah kaki besar para Titan mulai mendekat.

"S-sial!" Taehyung mulai panik dengan genggaman tangan yang berair karena keringat. "Percuma! Mereka sangat banyak dan tak akan menghiraukan kalian. Karena tujuan utama para Titan itu kearah sini adalah untuk menyantap Titan wanita ini!" Teriakan Taehyung teredam oleh suara langkah Titan yang semakin mendekat, beruntung Levi yang masih berpijak di kepala si Titan wanita mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Jangan mencoba ikut campur dengan urusan pasukan kami!" Masih dengan suara datarnya Levi berucap sinis sembari mengarahkan tatapannya kearah para Titan yang sudah mulai terlihat.

"Percayalah, dan bawa aku dan Jungkook pergi dari sini!" Taehyung benar-benar frustasi, dia tak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa lagi pada kopral muda itu.

"Kim, apa kita sebentar lagi akan mati?" Suara Jungkook terdengar ketakutan, bertepatan dengen Levi yang terlihat mulai turut membantu membunuh para Titan itu.

"Jeon, jangan berbicara tentang kematian padaku. Dan berhentilah bergelantungan di tubuhku." Taehyung mulai kalut saat salah satu Titan berukuran 3 meter memeluk kaki kiri si Titan Wanita. "Sial! Titan Wanita ini akan dimakan sebentar lagi, dan kita harus pergi dari sini jika tidak ingin ikut tertelan."

"Hentikan!" Teriakan Erwin Smith membuat beberapa anggota pasukan pengintai berhenti menyerang. "Kita mundur untuk kali ini! Semuanya tidak akan mempan, karena incaran mereka saat ini bukan manusia!"

Levi yang kembali berpijak pada kepala Titan Wanita mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, dimana terlihat beberapa jenis Titan mulai memakan bagian tubuh si Titan wanita.

"Hei, jangan diam saja! Bawa kami pergi dari sini." Itu bukan suara Taehyung, melainkan suara Jungkook yang kini mulai bergelantung pada rambut Titan disisi sebelah kanan Taehyung. "Asal kau tahu, orang disampingku ini tahu segalanya tentang Titan-tian bodoh disini." Ucap Jungkook dengan tangan kiri menunjuk tepat menyentuh pipi Taehyung, membuat pemuda dengan mata tajam itu mendelik sinis.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Tapi, tidak denganmu."

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini tengah berada disalah satu kereta pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Levi.

Jungkook berhasil ikut diselamatkan atas negosiasi licik Taehyung yang mengiming-imingkan informasi penting mengenai para Titan pada seorang pasukan senior bernama _Hanji Zoe_.

Di samping kanan Kereta, Levi terlihat menunggangi seekor kuda dengan kecepatan sedang. Raut wajah sosok kopral itu masih tetap datar, walau sebenarnya Pria itu merasa risih karena sedari tadi terus ditatap penuh kagum oleh Taehyung.

"Hei, Kim!" Sapaan yang disertai dengan tepukan keras dari Jungkook membuat si pemuda Kim mendesis terganggu,

"Apa?" menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si Kopral muda.

Sialan. Tangan Jungkook gatal sekali ingin menjambak rambut coklat kusam si brengsek Kim ini. Tapi, sudahlah... lagipula pemuda dekil inilah yang nantinya 'mungkin' akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari dimensi aneh ini.

"Apa kau sadar?"

Jungkook menghela napas, mencoba bersabar karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Sadar tidak, mulai dari terjebak di dimensi Harry Potter sampai dengan dimensi Anime-mu ini, kita masih tetap berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. Dan anehnya, semua orang seolah mengerti dengan apa yang kita katakan."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, mencoba mencerna kalimat penjelasan dari Jungkook tadi.

Benar, kenapa hal dasar seperti ini bahkan tak terlintas sama sekali di pikirannya?

"Kau benar. Bahkan kau yang bodoh ini mengerti bahasa Jepang yang digunakan disini." Ucapan yang masih diselipi ejekan itu terlontar dari bibir tebal Taehyung yang kini tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook.

Mungkin karena memang dasarnya manusia itu tak akan bisa menahan amarah terlalu lama, ditambah dengan tempramen Jungkook. Pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu kini mengarahkan tangan kanannya, menggenggam dan menarik kuat rambut coklat madu Taehyung.

"Akh! Sialan! Lepas, idiot!" Taehyung menggeram dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tangan kanan Jungkook yang masih menjambak rambutnya, berusaha melepaskan tarikan kuat pemuda yang kini tengah melotot menantang itu.

"Heh, brengsek! Kau ini bisa membaca situasi tidak sih? Aku sedang serius, dan kau membalas begitu?! —Yak!"

Lontaran kalimat penuh amarah Jungkook berubah menjadi pekikan kaget saat kedua tangan Taehyung kini berpindah mencekiknya.

Aksi pertengkaran kedua pemuda itu cukup menjadi hiburan bagi para pasukan pengintai yang lain. Aneh saja melihat dua orang remaja —menjelang dewasa— yang masih bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

WARRGGHHH

Geraman keras familiar itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, yang kini dengan kompak menatap kearah lain hutan yang merupakan asal suara tadi.

"Eren—" Levi terdengar bergumam, kemudian melanjutkan dengan perintah tegas, "Semuanya, lanjutkan perjalanan. Aku akan memeriksa kearah pasukan lain."

Derap kencang langkah kuda yang berlawanan arah membawa sosok Levi semakin menjauh dari pasukan yang dipimpinnya.

"Hei! Kami juga ingin ikut!" Suara berat Taehyung terdengar dengan nada tinggi, berharap sang Kopral muda mendengar.

Ya, Taehyung tau pasti bahwa geraman keras tadi adalah suara dari Eren —sang tokoh utama Anime ini— yang pasti tengah berubah wujud menjadi Titan sekarang.

Pemuda Kim itu sangat yakin, kalau Eren sekarang pasti tengah berkelahi dengan Titan Wanita yang kini tubuhnya telah pulih setelah dimakan oleh Titan lain tadi.

Sial! Bisa-bisanya Taehyung melupakan bagian itu! Seharusnya, ia yang sudah tau pasti akan kejadian selanjutnya bisa menghalanginya. Tapi sekarang apa? Pasti semua pasukan elit pengintai sudah tinggal jasad ditebas oleh Annie —si Titan Wanita—

Dan sekarang, ia harus ikut serta dengan Levi untuk mencegah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Entah karena memang berani atau hanya tekad semata, Taehyung melompat dari sisi kanan Kereta dan mendarat tepat diatas kuda tanpa penunggang yang sejak tadi terikat pada kerangka kereta tersebut.

"H-hei! Kau mau kemana, bodoh? Aku ikut!" Jungkook yang terkejut dengan kelakuan tak terduga Taehyung itu pun mulai menegur sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Jeon! Cepat lompat jika kau benar-benar ingin ikut."

 **~oOo~**

Baiklah, ini benar-benar gila. Jungkook tak menyangka, perjalanan mereka di dunia Anime ini jauh lebih penuh rintangan daripada dunia movie sebelumnya.

Mereka bahkan tak dapat meneguk air sejak pertama terlempar ke dunia ini. Dan sekarang, Taehyung yang entah belajar dari mana cara menunggang kuda itu tengah menambah laju hewan tersebut saat melihat penampakan dua titan yang tengah berkelahi.

"Kim, sebenarnya apa untungnya kau menyusul kesini? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?" Ya, Jungkook penasaran. Pasalnya, bukankah kopral Levi sudah turun tangan? Lalu kenapa pemuda buluk yang bahkan hanya bisa duduk beronani seperti Taehyung ini _sok_ merasa penting ditengah pertempuran sengit ini?

"Diamlah. Sekarang, aku pemeran utamanya disini. Aku paling tahu segala apa yang akan terjadi di dunia ini. Dan aku harus bergegas sebelum Eren di telan oleh Titan wanita itu."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Dirinya memang tak tahu pasti siapa yang bernama Eren. Tapi yang pasti siapa pun Eren itu, ia pasti pemeran utama sebenarnya di Anime ini.

"Maksudmu Eren itu pemuda kurus yang dapat berubah menjadi raksasa di Anime yang sering kau download illegal?"

Terdengar decakan dari Taehyung yang masih fokus dengan tunggangannya. "Ya, dan berhenti berbicara! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi sekarang!"

Sungguh! Si Taehyung ini benar-benar merasa dirinya penting? Jungkook benar-benar muak.

Baru saja si Pemuda Jeon kembali ingin melemparkan protes sebelum laju kuda itu terhenti tepat beberapa meter dari dua Titan yang sedang bertarung.

Dari tempat mereka juga terlihat Levi dan Mikasa yang membantu Eren—yang bertarung dalam wujud Titan— untuk mengalahkan si Titan Wanita.

Tap

Jungkook menautkan alisnya sinis saat melihat Taehyung dengan mantap turun dari punggung Kuda.

Dan tepat ketika Taehyung menarik pedang dipinggangnya keluar, tatapan sinis Jungkook mulai berubah menjadi takut sekaligus khawatir.

"H-hei! Kau serius ingin ikut campur? Cukup teriak informasikan kepada mereka dari sini, Tae." Berucap dengan nada pelan sembari ikut turun dari tunggangan kuda.

"Tidak. Mereka tak akan mendengar jika aku hanya berteriak tak jelas disini. Aku harus turun tangan."

Syutt—

Jungkook benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata saat Taehyung mulai terbang amatir kearah dahan pohon terdekat dengan bantuan gas yang dimiliki.

"Titan itu mengincar wujud manusia Eren! Kalian harus menyerangnya sekarang!" Seakan sia-sia, Levi dan Mikasa bahkan hanya fokus pada pertarungan antara Eren dalam wujud Titan dengan si Titan Wanita tanpa mendengar perintah Taehyung.

Si pemuda Kim mulai berpikir keras antara ikut dalam pertarungan menyerang si Titan wanita atau diam. Dan sebenarnya, yang dikhawatirkan Taehyung itu bukan sepenuhnya Eren yang akan di makan. Bahkan dirinya sudah tahu dari episode yang ditontonnya bahwa Eren tidak akan mati hanya karena sempat berada di dalam mulut si Titan wanita selama kurang dari satu jam.

Yang dipikirkan Taehyung itu, si Titan Wanita ini harus di kalahkan sekarang jika tak mau kembali ke balik dinding dalam keadaan berlimpah korban tanpa mengalahkan satu Titan yang bahkan berjenis kelamin wanita ini.

Masih terbayang diingatan Taehyung seperti apa wajah sedih keluarga para pejuang yang melihat jasad anak/suami mereka yang mati sia-sia tanpa membunuh target utama.

Dan ini mungkin dapat dijadikan alasan yang kuat saat Taehyung mulai meluncur dengan pedang siaga di kedua tangannya kearah si Titan Wanita yang masih sibuk bertarung.

Jungkook, Levi, serta Mikasa yang menyaksikan sendiri dibuat terbelalak saat pedang Taehyung berhasil menggores bahu sisi kanan si Titan Wanita dan langsung mendarat disisi lainnya —masih di bahu kanan, namun yang tak terkena goresan—.

Senyuman tipis tersungging dibibir tebalnya saat melihat usaha awalnya berhasil. Selanjutnya, dirinya hanya perlu menggoreskan pedang ini pada punggung leher si Titan dan permainan akan berhasil dengan Taehyung sebagai pemenangnya.

Namun, Taehyung yang terlalu fokus pada punggung leher Titan itu tak menyadari bahwa perhatian si Titan Wanita mulai teralihkan kearahnya. Maka belum sempat Taehyung melompat untuk menggoreskan pedangnya, si pemuda Kim itu lebih dulu terlempar karena sapuan kuat tangan besar si Titan Wanita.

"KIM!"

Jungkook berteriak sembari berlari kearah Taehyung yang tergeletak lemah di tanah. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa luka goresan pada wajah si Pemuda Kim.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Jungkook berhasil sampai di tempat Taehyung, sebelum si Pemuda Jeon merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa aneh. Urat-uratnya serasa akan keluar dengan aliran darah yang semakin cepat.

Jungkook pusing, badannya terasa berat, maniknya memejam tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya.

ARGHHHHH

Tepat empat detik saat Jungkook memejamkan matanya, binar bulat itu kembali terbuka dengan pupil membola dan teriakan melengking.

Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dibuat tercengang. Taehyung yang sedang menahan sakitpun dibuat khawatir sekaligus heran. "J-jeon Jungkook...

.

.

..kau berubah menjadi Titan!"

Taehyung tak menyangka karena ini benar-benar aneh! Eren berubah menjadi Titan dengan melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi Jungkook berubah dengan sendirinya menjadi Titan tanpa ada luka sedikitpun.

Dan yang terluka adalah Taehyung..

Tunggu

.

.

Apa mungkin, luka yang didapat Taehyung adalah pemicu berubahnya Jungkook menjadi sosok Titan?

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

 **Eren** (Pemeran Utama manusia yang dapat berubah menjadi Titan dengan melukai dirinya)

 **Mikasa** (Seorang gadis yang merupakan teman Eren, dan sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri)

 **Levi** (Kopral dari pasukan pengintai pemberantas Titan)

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan update, dan maaf jarena chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan membuat bingung.

 ** _Saran_** : untuk melihat lebih dahulu Anime Attack On Titan, atau melihat karakter dalam anime tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Senin, 20 November 2017**_

 _ **Di Kos Tercinta**_

 **VKchu137**


End file.
